The Birth of Natsu Dragneel
by GhostOfOnyx
Summary: A young boy born with the soul of a dragon inside him, how will his life change after he unlocks this power and is treated as a demon? Swept into a new alien world, will he figure out how he ended up this way, and what does this new world hold for him? NaZa. AU. Slight Zero no Tsukaima reference. Greek Mythology.
1. The Birth of Natsu Dragneel

**Hey guys! :D Ghost here today with a new story! please tell me whatcha think in the review section. Plot was inspired by a story by deltaprime11, that guy is a great author I recommend you check out some of his stories, well if you don't mind NaZa stories...well either way :D without further adieu, Le story!**

**Chp Updated: 10/1/14; tried to fix errors in this chapter as best as I could find ^~^.**

* * *

_Chapter 1: The Birth of Natsu Dragneel_

_Location: Venice, Italy_

_Year: Cerca~1510_

_"Hey! Hey! Everyone! Come on why are you doing this? What did I do?!" A young boy no older than 8 sobbed out frantically as he ran through the narrow alleyways and streets of Venice. His unnatural spiky pink hair billowing in the evening air as he ran. His olive eyes now puffy red and brimming with tears. His purple vest and baggy white pants torn slightly in various spots. This boy is Aestas Stellio._

_"Get the demon!"_

_"The power of Christ will save you child!"_

_"I always knew something was wrong with the Stellio family!" _

_"Don't lose sight of him__!"_

_"Let the others know where he's heading!" _

_The mob of angry Venetians shouted out behind him. _

_It had all started earlier that day, sometime just before sunset, when he got into an argument in the marketplace after he overheard a group of men bad mouthing his father. His father was a member at the forefront of what where called 'humanists'. All he'd done was get a little angry...okay arguably the angriest he's ever been, and next thing he knows people are stepping back, fear evident in their eyes exclaiming things like "Demon!" and "My Lord...his eyes!" While some attempted to subdue the confused child._

_"Look! I'm sorry for getting angry! I didn't mean it! Stop! Please, please!" He pleaded, but to no avail. He dashed across the bridge leading over the canal, skidding slightly to slow down to cut down another alleyway. 'Thank God I've lost them before I got to my street, I should head home. Dad will know what to do!' He thought to himself before emerging from the alley and darting toward the gated complex that was his home. His home was a tall narrow building with two windows on each floor, easily the tallest in the area. He unlocked the gate, making sure to close it again, and ran inside the house._

_"Dad! Dad! Dad!" the boy shouted. _

_A tall man, fit man, with slicked back red hair and the same dark olive eyes. Dressed in elegant silk purple robes walked out into the narrow hallway from his study, "Aestas?" his eyes widening slightly at the boy's clothing, "My God child what happened to your clothes? And why are you crying?" He questioned as he pulled the young boy into a hug, his boy was strong, he almost never cried...not since...that day... _

_"I don't know! I just got angry in the marketplace because they were saying bad things about you and then everyone started chasing me, I don't understand! They were calling me demon and stuff!" The boy sobbed out wrapping his arms tightly around his father__._

_"Okay child, well don't worry now, you're safe now. I'm sure there was just some sort of misunderstanding.__"_

_**Creeaakkkk~CLANG! **The sound of the gate flying open reverberated through the thin walls of the duo's attention was drawn towards the door shortly before it too was being pounded on. It finally was knocked off its hinges and the boys face continued to morph into that of terror.  
_

_"What do you think-" the red headed man started in anger. _

_"Hand over the boy Ignis and you can live." The brown haired man in the front said as he stepped forward, a dagger in hand._

_"Are you mad Barbarossa?! He's just a boy! What could he have done?!" _

_"THAT THING IS NOT A BOY, IT'S A DEMON. WE ALL SAW ITS EYES IGNIS!" The man shouted, waving his free hand hysterically._

_"If you think I'm going to hand over my son than you must be in-" he was cut off by a quick thrust by the brown haired man, a sickening crunch, and a burning pain inside his chest worsening with each passing heartbeat. "S-shit...Aestas I'm ...sorry...I love you...your mother would be...proud." Ignis said before dropping dead, the dagger over the center of his chest piercing his heart._

_"I see you've made your choice..." He said reaching down and removing the dagger for his chest. "Now for you boy." But the words didn't reach. _

_He stared at the lifeless body of his father. Too shocked to simply do anything. But then it happened, he felt somewhere deep within his body what felt like floodgates opening. He let out a deafening grief filled roar as his body burst into brilliant orange flame. His skin on his face and forearms scaled over, fingers elongating and sharpening, and his eyes turning in vertical slits; his once dark irises now a brilliant radiant gold. A soft ethereal glow coming from the small of his back. The crowd in front of him backed away in sheer terror but that wouldn't be enough to escape this. The boy lunged forward and -_

* * *

"Guah!" A teenage boy snapped up to a sitting position from his position on the cliffside, overlooking a harbor. Still sporting a purple vest which showed off his now impressive physique, white baggy pants, and leather sandals. "That stupid fucking dream again, how many times are you going to make me relive that day huh, yah overgrown lizard?"

'_I still find that strangely ironic coming from the boy whose last name means lizard_.' The deep voice echoed in his head.

"Shut up Ladon!" he growled out in annoyance. "For having a hundred heads or whatever legend says you seem pretty stupid if you think you're going to coax me to do anything that way. No wonder that Hurculette guy or whoever it was, was able to kill you."

'_Insolent child! **Hercules,' **Ladon said stressing the proper name of the man, 'was__ the son of Zeus, a god! The only other person who would've stood a chance would've been Perseus, and now you, now that you have my power combined with the latent ability in all the humans of this land, which you're all just too stupid to figure out how to use it. I'm just trying to help you move past your fears of my gift child. Magic is a very useful tool if utilized properly. And besides. I can choose whatever form I please, I just chose 100 heads because it's intimidating.'**  
**_

_"_Gift?! Gift?! That's what you've given me?!" the pinkette exclaimed. "No, what you've given me is a bounty from the Vatican and the principality of Venice! 'Cause yah know burning down half the place and mauling half the citizens to near death really isn't too smiled upon! Plus your stupid little gift is what ruined my life in the first place. Killed my father..." He looked down the grassy slope dejectedly, recalling the visions from the memory he just re-lived for the thousandth time. "Why do I even keep going? What kind of future does this world hold for me?" he sighed out to the coastal Corsican breeze.

'_Having__ a connection to the constellation Draco has it's benefits you know. The fates predict your future to be bright, I'm sure of it. Good things come to those who persevere.'_

_"_Yeah, yeah, whatever. I guess we'll know in due time." He said as he stood up, gazing up at the sky. "Almost noon, Old Man Julius will get angry if we're not back soon."

He walked from his spot on the hill towards the town. After recovering for his onslaught in Venice he fled west, where he eventually ended up in Monaco, and hitched a horrifying boat ride south completly consumed by motion sickness to the island of Corisca. He's lived here for the last 6 years of his life. He ended up in the coastal port town of Bastia, and was taken in by a small shop medicine man named Robert Julius, he sort of acted like a second father to Aestas. Even though the geezer was arguably old enough to be his grandfather.

When he reached town, he was greeted by the familiar merchants and dock workers he's come to know over the last couple of years. It was lucky that somehow his past hadn't caught up to him here, but he was glad. He could at least live a somewhat normal life. He was about to enter the shop when the towns warning bell started to ring.

"Pirates! Pirates in the harbor, evacuate the town quick-"

**Boom! Boom! Boom! **The man was drowned out by the sound of cannon fire. The sound of wood and plaster splintering as the metal rounds tore through numerous building ripped through the humid afternoon air. Shrieks and shouts of terror echoing through the town in the wake of devastation. Aestas whipped opened the door to the small medicinal shop, "Yo gramps take what you can and get out with the others, there are pirates in the bay, I'm going to help the others!"

A tall frail man with graying brown hair leaned up from his desk of various flasks and herbs, "Alright lad, be careful, I'll meet you at the next town over!" He said before turning and disappearing into the back of the store to gather valuables.

_'Boy, you realize if you awaken the full extent of my power again you could easily send that ship and its stupid crew to the bottom of the marina?' _

"No I'm not going to risk losing control again, I'll use the amount I've used to get myself this far. Should still be enough to do the job." He said as he glanced down the street past the fleeing women and children to the gathering of men at the end of the street several hundred feet away. As he ran closer he saw the leader of the guards, Morrigan, addressing the defense plans to those gathered.

"I want archers in the back, spearsmen in a phalanx formation along these three streets. Archers I want you to take out as many as possible to lessen the load on the phalanxes as they'll be spread thin."

"Yo Morrigan! All of you guys can fall back, get your families make sure they're safe, I'll handle this." Aestas called out.

"Aestas? What, are you suicidal?! Fighting a few drunks from the tavern is a bit different than taking on an entire ship full of ruthless killers-," he said to the boy as he walked past but was cut off as he stopped and looked at him. He froze in his track, wide eyed. The sounds of the fleeing townspeople and defeating cannons simply ebbed away in shock.

"I said, go to your families. I'll handle everything. Especially you Morrigan, you have a newborn." The pink haired boy said emotionlessly. His face slightly scaled, his eyes turned into vertical slits, and the ethereal golden ring glowing around his dark irises. He turned and proceeded to walk towards the marina, flames licking his body briefly, where the lone ship was approaching the docks.

He stood there waiting, bangs showing his face. As the ship aligned itself and one by one, sailors hopped off the ship and onto the piers. Soon enough there were twenty men in front of him and many more watching from the bow of the ship.

"Well looky here...all the men ran, and they leave this pink haired brat here to take us all on eh?" He said gaining a laugh from the other men.

"I'll give you once chance to leave here, or else you're going to regret it." Aestas said coldly.

"Hahah or what? Kid there's no way you c-" he was cut off as in the blind of an eye a fiery fist connected with his face sending him flying into the front of the ship with a sickening crack and the sound of splintering wood, before dropping, still smoldering slightly, unconsciously into the water below.

He wasted no time to take out more guys who were still shocked from the earlier display. He turned to his left punching the nearest guy in the face with a flaming fist, knocking him out, and proceeding to spin and throw him into the closest group on his right knocking them off balance. Now by this time the others had regained whatever composure they could muster and began their assault. Two charged forward from the left with swords in hand, the one in front slashing horizontally with his sword, Aestas jumped up above the slash. He delivered a powerful flaming roundhouse to the leading man, which caused him to impact head first with his charging companion knocking them both out. The group of three on his right recovered from the comrade they had thrown at them and now were charging with two others. Aestas saw this predicament from the other side as well. Summoning his flames to his hands he spun in a circular fashion and his flames extended into tendrils that lashed out and exploded on contact with the two groups.

After the smoke cleared it showed only two left standing, one turning to the ship, and exclaiming in terror, "Aren't you guys going to help us?!" It appeared that the boys ability to summon fire and take out 18 of their men in less than 15 seconds, is still taking it's toll on the brains of those on the ship. But as many were prepared to jump off the ship, the boy rocketed into the air in a burst of flame.

"Crimson Lotus:" the boy uttered, flames imbuing upon his hands.

_'Wait! You idiot! There's gun-' _Ladon started, but to no avail.

"Exploding Flame Blade!" Aestas said as a huge torrent of flames slammed down into the deck of the ship, resulting in a massive explosion, only further intensified due to the stocks of gunpowder kept below the ship's deck. The resulting shockwave splintered the ship into millions of tiny pieces, numerous ones cutting and getting lodged into the boys skin. He was launched viciously out into the harbor, slamming down into the water with great force, skimming the surface like a skipped stone as his momentum died out. Ever so slowly falling into the depths of the sea as the remainder of his consciousness was stolen away from him. The last thing he remembers feeling was a velvety sort of feeling similar to that of the curtains in the opera house in Monaco, a bright flash of light and his world went black.

* * *

Up upon the hill Aestas not an hour ago was napping on, Robert Julius sat with a sad smirk on his face. "It was as good a time as any, I figured I would've had to force you through, but looks like fate beat me. You'll be happier there, but geez kid you overdid it a bit. Hope that's not a habit...Well good luck to you, you're gonna need it where you're headed." He said solemnly to himself. "Maki better make sure his partner takes good care of him." He whispered to the wind before sauntering off towards Bastia in order to break "bad news".

* * *

_"Hahahahah stupid girl can't even do this right, suppose to summon her companion and it just turns out to be a random guy. Look he's even all beat up! Worthless Fairy." An obnoxious male voice sounded out._

_"Yeah Erigor, I wonder why she's even here, I bet she can barely preform magic. She doesn't need a companion." Another, just as stuck up, male voice said._

_"Shut up Eseinwald! Someone go call the healers." Said an authoritative male voice. _

_ "Yeah, I did everything right! It's not my fault!" A distressed feminine voice called out. _

When Aestas senses finally came back to him, his surroundings didn't feel familiar, nor did the unknown language put him at ease. His whole body was heavy, so numb that he couldn't even move. The last thing he remembered was hitting the water, and then his memory blacks out. He felt a hand rest on his cheek.

_"Hey, Sir, are alright? Sir?" _The same feminine voice continued to voice out worriedly.

All at once his bodily function returned to him, his olive eyes snapped open. He immediately flipped over onto his hands and knees and began coughing violently. Heaps of water that where caught in his lungs were expunged from their crevices in the violent fit. Someone patted his back to help him through. He regained his senses enough to realize his predicament. He was in the center of a large coliseum type building, the stands completely filled with spectators. Aestas turned his head to see the person who had the hand on his back. It was a young woman, probably only a year or so older than him. She had long beautiful red hair, and deep chocolate brown eyes, and she wore a long dark purple gown which had a weird looking white insignia on the side of the sleeve. There was also an old short man wearing a funny hat, and a coat with the same insignia, and immediately next to them was a tall man with wild white hair, some weird tattoo on his face, and a menacing scythe and another dark haired man next to him who he is going to assume is the other obnoxious male voice he heard earlier. Them his Fight or Flight instinct took over. He spun away from the girl and onto his feet, igniting his hands and flailing them around himself defensively. The groups eyes widening slightly, especially the older man. Earning a bit of a cheer from what appeared to be a spectating crowd.

_'Relax child, I don't think they wish to hurt you. It seems we've somehow got sucked into another world...It almost seems familiar.'_ The familiar deep voice echoed in his head.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" He muttered out in his native Italian vernacular, hoping that someone could understand him. It was safe to saw he was freaking the fuck out.

The short elderly man stepped forward, hands raised as to say he's not a threat. His white hair which stuck out to the sides billowing softly in his step. _"Easy child, I'm just going to fix the language barrier. Just bear with me for a moment."_

The old man raised his hand and uttered some words quietly so that even Aestas' keen hearing couldn't pick up. Although Aestas didn't drop his defensive posture he didn't act on it either. The old man's hands glowed a soft blue momentarily before fading away.

"_Son can you _understand me now." the man's voice snapped into clarity as if a light was turned on in his head.

_"_Yeah I think so can you understand me?" Aestas asked nervously.

"Yes, do you understand what's going on right now, or where you are?"

"No sir, not a God damn clue." He replied, eying his surrounding cautiously.

"Well my name is Makarov Dreyar headmaster of Vermillion Academy of Magic, and this is Erza Scarlet," he said addressing the red headed beauty. He failed to notice the face of recognition the pink haired boy made, "she is the one who summoned you here, you're to be her companion."

"Wait did you say Makarov? You're the friend of that geezer Rob Julius?! And what do you mean companion? And wait Magic, you guys can use it too?!"

"Rob?! He went missing years ago!... Eh, you can tell me another time. And yes a companion. Normally they're beasts or a magical weapon with a soul attached, but this is a magic that come from the soul so the possibilities are endless. You'll be her partner here. An invaluable ally and friend, the bond is to last a lifetime. To answer your other question, yes we're all mages here." He turned to head back to a larger group of what Aestas could only assume were students. "We'll get aquatinted later, how about you get better aquatinted with Erza in the infirmary. I have to help my other students with their summonings."

He turned his head back to the red head who was appearing a little sheepish. "Well I guess I should show you to the infirmary so we can get your wounds checked out." She said timidly, gesturing towards a tunnel in the side of the arena.

"Sounds like a plan." He replied, swiftly igniting his hand and drying off the rest of his clothes, and proceeding to follow the young woman. Falling in step as they entered the tunnel.

"Sooo what's your name?" She asked.

"Aestas S-...just Aestas." He said.

"Hmm don't you have a last name?"

"Yeah but I got rid of that a long time ago."

"Oh, why's that?" She asked innocently.

"Look you seem like a nice person and all, and I get that you're suppose to be my companion or whatever the hell it's called. But my name is something that holds a lot of pain for me, even my first name. It's like a little stab to the heart every time someone says it." He said biting back the edge to his voice, following Erza solemnly into the infirmary.

"Well than how about I give you a new one, you know, a new name for a new life kind of thing. What does your name mean?" She said as he sat down at one of the beds, and removed his torn shirt. She was rummaging through drawers presumably looking for bandages.

"You know... I think that I good idea, although it makes me feel like a pet." He chuckled slightly, "I remember my dad telling me it means summer in Latin." Aestas said, picking out the splinters lodged into his skin. He has a couple nasty cuts on his arms as well.

"Latin? Eh, whatever but yeah summer...Natsu, huh. I kinda like that name it's kinda cut- WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR SHIRT?!" she exclaimed covering her eyes while her face flushed profusely.

"Huh, what's wrong?" He questioned nonchalantly. "And yeah Natsu I like the sound of it."

_'Dragneel seems like a pretty suitable last name given your qualities. It was also the surname Hercules went by as well." Ladon interjected._

"Y-y-you don't h-have a shirt on." She stuttered.

"Well these splinters ain't gonna get themselves out."

"F-fine, let me help you then. I mean we're partners now. We'll probably find ourselves in situations like this a lot more, so I might as well get used to it." she said as she sat down next to him on the bed and removed a splinter from his right arm.

_'Hehehehe I like this one, boy. She's an interesting one.'_

The boy raised an eyebrow at the comment which the red haired Mage noticed. She immediately turned red, "I-I didn't mean it like that! You pervert! I meant to tend to wounds. Plus we'll be living together. Ah! We'll be living together!" she continued to rant like this for several more minutes, the boy listening with unhidden amusement. "Oh.. I forgot we also have to seal our contract still..."

"Seal the con-" the boy was cut off by something warm pressing on his lips. It took him a few seconds to register that she was kissing him, her eyes closed incredibly tight and her face boiling over from embarrassment. He sat there mostly confused until purple glow surrounded them and she pulled away still blushing uncontrollably and refusing to even look at him.

They sat there in awkward silence until the pinkette broke it, grinning widely.

"Hey, I'm Natsu Dragneel. Nice to meet you."

* * *

**Hey Guys, Ghost here, I just did a quick update for this chapter, I'll be doing this daily for the next couple of days, as well as work on releasing my new story so look forward to that please? Either way, thanks for dropping by, stay Golden all of you! **


	2. Reunions?

**Hey guys, Ghost here with the next chap :D. I was not expecting this story to be that popular, cause honestly none of my stories ever reach a follower much less over 20! I'd really like to thank all you guys who reviewed, followed and favorited but pfft who cares about my gratitude, you're here for the story right? *sob* no one loves me ;~;.**

**"Happy do me the honors!"**

**"Aye! Well since Ghost is a ghost, he can't possibly own Fairy Tail!"**

**"Oi wait you furry piece of-"**

***technical difficulties! we'll be back shortly.***

**Sorry for thinking that'd work, but yeah I only own the plot. Now what was I doing again? Oh yeah next chapter got it! **

* * *

Chapter 2: Re-unions?

"T-that meant absolutely nothing! I already have feelings for someone else anyway, i-it was only for the contract!" She stammered out, apparently still finding something on the ground _very _interesting.

Natsu chuckled slighting before playfully whining, "Awww, you just had to go and ruin my introduction for me didn't you?"

"S-shut up! That's all your worrying about at a time like this?" Erza said in exasperation, finally turning to face him her face beat red.

_Ladon gave a wry laugh, "Hey boy, ask her if it was her first." _

Natsu smirked deviously, Erza paling from the gaze. "Oh, so you _do_ want me to care about that kiss then, let me guess...it was your first wasn't it?" And the color is back again!

"N-NO! Why does it even matter anyways?! I meant, do you not care that you just got sucked into a completely different world?! What even are you anyways, the only thing I've ever seen use magic like that was a demon!" Erza shouted out frantically standing up from the bed. In her attempt to change the subject she caught her slip up a little to late. Her eyes widening in fear and regret, as she futilely attempted to take back her words by slapping a hand over her mouth.

Natsu's face darkened before he lowered his head, eyes shadowed by his spiky pink bangs. His grip on the side of the bed increasing drastically to the point where the veins that stuck out of his skin could visibly be seen pulsing, the sound of wood straining echoed through the room. The word 'demon' replaying itself over and over again in his head.

"Oh...gods...Natsu..Aestas...I'm so sorry," one hand settling on his shoulder as she sat down again on the bed next to him, the other hand still covering her mouth. "I've offended you greatly, please hit me!" She declared as she knelt down in front of him on the floor. Eyes closed tight and body clenched for a hit at any moment, but what he did next would shake her harder than any hit.

She felt a warm hand read on her head eyes still cliched shut in fear of the worst. "Haha...Hahahahaha...HAHAHAHAHAHAHA." Natsu laughed hysterically, stunning the kneeling girl as she slowly raised her head to look at him. "Now why the hell would I do that?" He asked her.

"Because I-

"Struck a nerve? Ah, don't worry about it. You didn't know. Plus you were just making a comparison, right?" Natsu said to the shocked girl, grinning widely bearing his fang like canines.

Erza simply nodded her head, returning to her spot on the bed next to him expecting this all to be some sort of cruel joke to get her to lower her guard.

"If you really must know," he said leaning in close, whispering in her ear. The feeling of his overly hot breath on her ear making her shiver slightly.

'This is it!' she thought closing her eyes in fear.

"I'm really a dragon." He whispered before pulling away to gauge her reaction.

She simply sat there in stunned silence, eyes wide, jaw moving but no words could be formed. He couldn't hold in his amusement anymore, he burst out laughing for a second time that day. "AHAHAHAHA you should've seen your face." He roared lying back on the bed clutching his stomach.

'What is my existence really that funny to you brat?!' Ladon roared in his mind.

She was about to retort furiously but was cut off by Natsu after he regained himself, "It isn't wholly untrue thought." To which she raised an eyebrow.

"I was born on July 7th, 1502 at midnight in my world. On that night, the exact moment I was born, there was a lunar eclipse. During this eclipse, somehow my soul was bonded to that of the constellation Draco. A divine fire dragon by the name of Ladon. When his soul was bonded to mine, he unlocked my latent magical ability. Which normally stays dormant in the humans where I'm from. However I didn't unlock the ability to use his magic until much later, which he tells me is called Fire Dragonslayer Magic. Although, because we are bound as one, he tells me I can access much more power than the normal ones as well as use most of my spells without the incantations and seals...well except for the Secret Arts I still need the incantation..." He said, Erza simply sat there staring in wonder at the power of the boy.

'_Ohhh, you've got her on the hook boy! Reel her in! I suggest you tell her about that!" Ladon suggested slyly. _

"Oh!" Erza was brought out of her thoughts by Natsu's sudden interjection, he leaned close in and smirked, whispering, "Since we're partners I guess It's safe to tell you about this. The guy who killed Ladon originally w-"

"Heyyyy Erzaaaa check th-" a blonde haired girl, clad in the same purples robes with the odd looking insignia as Erza, said as she walked in the Infirmary on a still shirtless Natsu and a now beat red Erza in a very compromising position.

"Hey Lucy what's going on why'd you stop? AH MY EYES!" A small flying blue cat with white angel wings yelled as it flew out from behind the girl, and immediately covered his eyes.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!" Natsu roared as he leapt off the bed and pointed incredulously at the small blue cat. Quickly glancing back and forth between the blonde and the now further embarrassed and equally confused Erza.

"Hey don't talk like that about Happy!" the girl named Lucy retorted in slight anger, before she turned to Erza smirking slightly and cooing"And shame on you Erza, here you kept me in the dark making me think you had feelings for Jellal while you have been sneaking off with you pink haired boyfriend here."

"IT'S NOT PINK, IT'S SALMON DAMN IT!"/ "HE'S MY COMPANION!"

Lucy blinked once, twice, three times..."EHHHHHHH?! BUT HE'S A PERSON, AND WHY WERE YOU ABOUT TO KISS?!"

"WE WERE NOT!"

"But we did?" Natsu interjected obliviously.

"Natsu!" Erza shouted in disbelief, her face miraculously flushing a darker shade of red.

"Erza!" Lucy also shouted, not quite understanding her closest friend at the moment.

"Happy!" The small blue cat chirped up, before flying in a circle and landing in Natsu's pink locks. The man simple making a confused face before giving in and scratching the small blue cat behind the ear briefly. Receiving a grateful purr from the winged feline.

"Is that healthy? I mean she gonna die or somethin'," He said commenting on the red head's flush.

"NO YOU DOLT! NOW EXPLAIN ERZA!" The blonde squealed.

"H-He's a human right? That's how the books said to seal the contract with one." Erza said timidly and still incredibly embarrassed.

"Prove it, show me your runes." The blonde demanded after a few seconds of thought.

"Runes?" Natsu asked slightly puzzled.

"Just turn around it should be on your back," Erza sighed as she spied the very thing in question. A large purple segmented version of the insignia on their shirts. Sort of looked like a bird with some sort of stinger. However for the first time Erza spotted something else on his lower back. "Hey Natsu what's that on the small of your back?"

"Oh that's my birthmark, I've never seen it but Ladon has told me it's the-" Natsu said, turning around to show Lucy his back.

"Constellation Draco!" The blonde gasped. After that a strange energy filled the room.

_'Oh shit! Let me take over for a second, I'm about to talk to an old friend.' Ladon announced. Natsu cooperating and backing his consciousness off. _

Natsu's whole body scaled over. However unlike Natsu's scaled version, Ladon's were laced with a beautiful sapphire tint. His dark irises completely flaring an ethereal glowing gold as his pupils went reptilian. His whole being simple radiating power. This caused Hapy to fly over to Lucy's head in slight fear. Both Erza's and Lucy's eyes widened astronomically before a golden flash filled the room blinding all.

"What did you do you bastard?! What did you do to Draco?!" The new voice bellowed furiously pinning the draconic Natsu up against the wall. He was wearing a smirk the whole time. The new man was wearing a pristine buisness suit, blue tinted glasses, and had wild orange hair.

"Hmph, is that anyway to greet your old friend Loke?" The deeper sounding voice of Ladon reverberated from the pink haired teens throat.

_'How do you know him exactly?'_ Natsu mentally questioned.

'_Remeber the story of the Nemean Lion? One of the other legendary beasts.' _

_'Yeah?'_

_'Well that's him.'_

_'Hol-y Shit.' Natsu responded as he mentally pictured a giant lion. _

"L-L-Ladon is that really you?!"

"The one and only!" He said with a feral grin.

Loke wrapped Natsu in an embrace and started laughing happily. "Where'd you go man?"

"I'm not quite sure myself, but somehow I was bound to this young man's soul. Don't take it out on him personally. He isn't at fault. Plus he's a good kid. He got it rough because of me." Ladon said

'_Damn right!'_ Natsu shouted, earning a vocalized chuckle from Ladon.

"Well I'm glad your back." Loke said with a grin, watching as Natsu retook control over his body, sapphire scales receding.

"Uh, Loke what's going on?" Lucy asked once recovering from her shock.

"Ah! Sorry Lucy, I kinda lost control. Ladon there is a VERY old friend of mine, and I was upset after he went missing. I thought that someone might've absorbed him or something weird. And what's with the cat?"

"Oh, that's Happy, my companion, he's an Exceed! Summoned him today!"

"Aye!" The blue cat chirped raising a paw in the air.

"Well nice to meet you Loke," Natsu said merrily wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"You too uhhh..." He said with a smile, before realizing he doesn't know the boys name.

"Natsu," said Erza as she waved to Loke with a small smile.

"Oh! Hey there Erza, didn't see you." He said sheepishly, the red haired mage getting a slightly dejected look. Natsu noticed this and frowned slightly. He decided to change the mood.

"Well hey, I'm starving. Do you guys wanna go get something to eat? I would recommend a place, but I just remember I have no fucking idea where we are!" He said grinning widely, the others dead panning slightly before Erza spoke up.

"Yeah that sounds good I could use a little dinner before we head back. And we're in the capital city of Crocus in the kingdom of Fiore."

"A kingdom huh? Eh, whatever I'm hungry. LETTTSS EATTT!" Natsu roared, a puff of fire leaking out his mouth. It felt good to be able to use magic freely.

"Aye Sir!" Happy announced leaving Lucy and landing on Natsu's shoulder with a pose.

"Happy, I think me and you are going to have a beautiful friendship." Natsu commented.

"Aye, as long as there's lots of yummy fish!" Natsu offering up a high five which he enthusiastically returned.

The two's antics earning giggling from the girls, and a smirk from the Lion. Then they left to find a restaurant. The four people and a flying feline talking casually as they made their way out of Domus Flau, and into the evening streets of Crocus.

* * *

They had a very large meal at a cheap buffet in the outskirts of Crocus by a lake. They passed time talking about their magics and Natsu telling tales of his origins and travels in his old world. Natsu learned that Lucy was a Celestial Spirit Mage and Erza was a Re-quip mage, and that their Academy had a parent Guild called Fairy Tail and that when you graduated you were inducted into its ranks. Loke had to leave early because he had to go back to the Celestial Spirit World. Surprisingly the meal went well, until Natsu decided to start a fishbone war with Happy and accidentally setting half the talk on fire when he sneezed.

"I'm sooooo sorry, it won't happen again. He's new to this world." Erza said as she pleadingly bowed to the buffet's owner. He was not a...thin...man. His greasy black hair and grease stained apron didn't

"Yeah yah right, 'cause you ain't commin' back. You or your pink haired freak of a boyfriend."

"WILL EVERYONE STOP SAYING THAT?!" Erza yelled slightly frustrated.

"The fuck d'you say about me fatass?" Natsu said glaring heatedly, the temperature of the room spiking suddenly. The man took a step back in horror. However, Erza quickly calmed him down by placing a hand on his chest and giving him a gentle push towards the door. Although not before shooting the man another death glare, smirking as he saw the man's legs shaking and a rancid odor filled his sensitive nose.

"_Ha, I guess you are fit to host me after all."_ Ladon commented as he turned to follow Erza and Lucy outside.

"Uggghhh, I need some fire." Natsu groaned as the walked down the street.

"Fire?" Lucy asked curiously Happy perking up in her arms.

"Yeah I eat it, helps me restore energy."

"Natsu I know you're hot headed, but you can't eat fire." Happy chided, smiling evilly.

"Shut it Happy!"

"Here Natsu," Erza said gaining his attention. She snapped her fingers and a ball of fire leapt towards the dragon slayer, which he slurped up greedily. "Ahhhhh, thanks for the meal Erza. Your fire's really good!" He said, which if it was any brighter he would've seen the shade of pink which dusted her cheeks.

"Okay looks as though we catch a train to Magnolia, we should be back at the Academy by midnight." Erza stated trying to keep her color of embarrassment in check.

"Train? What the hell is that?" Natsu asked.

"You don't know what a train is?" Lucy asked incredulously.

"No! Now can you explain please?!" Natu exclaimed slightly frustrated as the entered a large rectangular building with many arches.

"Geez, it's pretty backwater where you're from."

"Oi! Don't say shit like that, we were just starting to make progress!"

"Um, Excuse me. Can we get 3 tickets to magnolia please?" Natsu's enhanced hearing heard Erza say over at one of the many booths that lined the walls.

"Sure, that'll be 1,800 jewels." Erza nodded before retrieving some paper bills from inside her robes handing it to the vendor and receiving the tickets. She said a quick thank you before returning to the others.

"Hey Erza what's a train?" Natsu asked innocently. Which she responded with a look of disbelief.

"You don't know what a train is?" Erza asked as they passed a uniformly dressed man who took their tickets and stepped inside this weird looking metal box that had a bunch of compartments.

"That's not the point! Can someone please just tell me what the hell this stupid box is!"

"Well isn't that obvious? It's a form of transportation."

'_Hehehehe, idiot, I thought you would've figured that out by now. Guess not!'_ Ladon joked darkly

_'YOU SON OF A BITCH!'_ Natsu yelled inwardly at the disembodied voice of his counterpart.

At this Natsu's face paled considerably. "Dear God I have to get off this thing!" He yelled before darting out of his seat and toward the compartment door. However, before he got there, the train lurched into motion causing his to faceplant roughly.

"Natsu!" The two girls and a blue cat yelled as they knelt/flew down to aid their newly founded friend.

"K-k-kill me please." He groaned weekly as they rolled him onto his back. His face was a sickly shade of green, which looked natural in no respect of the word, and was breaking into a cold sweat.

"W-what's wrong Natsu?" Erza asked slightly frightened, and not exactly understanding the situation.

"T-the room...it's spinning...so much." He said, dry heaving slightly at the constrained effort of speaking.

"W-wow is this motion sickness? T-t-this is a bit overboard don't you think?"

"Aye! But that's Natsu for you!" Happy said cheerfully.

"Oi! Do-" Natsu tried to defend himself but was quickly silenced by his gag reflex.

"Natsu, I'm sorry for this." Is all Lucy said before she put a finger on his forehead and muttered "Sleep" and his world went black.

Lucy and Erza propped him up on one of the seats, Erza sitting next to him, while Lucy sat across from them. Happy deciding to copy Natsu, fell asleep happily in Lucy's lap. Lucy soon followed in suit.

As the train rolled over a bump, Natsu's head fell into Erza's lap. Not exactly sure what to do and flushing slightly she simply left him be. Eventually letting her hand run through his soft pink locks. 'This is ridiculous...I haven't felt this comfortable with someone except for when me and Jellal were kids, well with the exception of Cana, Lucy, and Gildarts, but...I met him a couple of hours ago and now I'm letting him sleep on my lap?' She thought to herself. She sighed slightly, her breath fogging up on the cool glass of the compartment window, a small smile gracing her face. 'Like Headmaster said, it's a magic that comes from the soul.' She pondered over the entirety of the odd, yet best, day she's had in a long time. Not noticing the time fly by, they pulled into the station in Magnolia.

"Hey Natsu...Natsu wake up we're here." She said nudging him softly.m

"Ghhnnn, Mom-5 more minutes." He mumbled out cutely, snuggling closer into Erza's lap.

"Natsu, the train has stopped." Erza said with a that his eyes snapped open and he bolted out the compartment door roaring 'I'M ALIVE!' Successfully waking up Happy and Lucy, who understood what happened as soon as the gazed at the uncontrollably laughing Erza and the trail of flustered people in the corridor.

"Come on, let's go before the idiot gets lost."They quickly gathered their things and followed their pink haired compatriot outside.

When the trio got off the train they saw the dragonslayer kneeling over kissing the ground.

"Eck,Natsu that's disgusting!" Lucy said a look of disgust rolling over her face. "Well I've got to get back to the dorms! See you guys in class tomorrow!" Lucy said as she headed for the large complex of building on the hill on the edge of town.

"Bye Natsu, Bye Erza!" Happy said before flying and landing on Lucy's head earning a shout of annoyance and a laughing cat.

"Ahahahah you really didn't like that did you? Either way come, we to get home before Gildarts gets upset."

"I'd rather go through the nine circles of hell and back than ride that train again!" He said hopping to his feet, putting his hands behind his head.

"9 gates of hell?" Erza asked curiously as they walked along the moonlit river That runs through Magnolia.

"Ah, it's a reference to a story to where I'm from. First one written in the Italian vernacular. It's called The Divine Comedy, written by a man named Dante Alighieri. About a man who literally goes to hell and back to rescue the soul of the women he loves."

"Wow that's...beautiful." Erza remarked.

"Yeah...it really was. I wish I could've brought it with me before I left, but yet again if you didn't summon me when you did I'd be at the bottom of the harbor in Bastia." he said cackling dryly at the last part.

_'Well that's what you get for being an idiot boy!' _Ladon chided, but Natsu brushed him off.

"You would've died?! Why are you laughing at that?!" She yelled in shock.

"Well duh, you think that water I coughed up spontaneously generated or something?" He responded casually, gazing up at the night sky. "Besides I didn't have much to live for."

Erza just walked along in stunned silence, "...well you have something to live for now right?" She asked the pinkette quietly.

"H-huh? What do you mean by that?" He asked slightly taken aback by the question.

"I mean you have Me, Lucy, Loke, and even Happy to live for now, we're all your friends." Erza said with stunning confidence, staring up into his eyes with the sternest eyes he's ever seen. A side of the girl he's hasn't seen before.

Slightly overwhelmed by the declaration Natsu couldn't stop the lone tear that escaped his eye and the wide grin that encroached onto his lips. "Yeah, I guess you're right." He said as his wiped away the tear. He was thanking whatever deity that it was too dark to see the action.

"Either way who's this Guillard guy you mentioned earlier?" Natsu questioned.

"Gildarts," she corrected, "and you'll meet him right now, I have a feeling you'll get along perfectly." She said as she veered of to a two story house to their left. He simply followed.

She unlocked the door and walked in. It revealed a brightly illuminated room. What appeared to be a living room to the left filled with couches and a small kitchen with some an oven, a fireplace, and some other weird things he's never seen before. A set of stairs in the back leading up to the second story. Not a second later a titan of a man bounded down the stairs.

"Yo Erza, how was the summoning?! Wha-" he asked excitedly only stopping in his tracks once he laid his eyes on Natsu. The man was easily 6'5", he had slicked back greasy orange hair, and piercing olive orbs much like the pink haired boy. Strangely Natsu noted he had a metal arm. "I leave you by yourself for one day and you come home with a boy? Is this that Jellal guy Cana told me about?"

Erza instantly flushed and shouted, "No! This is my companion!"

Gildarts blinked once...twice...three times "HAHAHAHAH." He keeled over in laughter. Natsu huffed, tired of these reactions, and summoned his dragon scales to the surface. Tapped the man on the shoulder and the laughter ceased immediately. "Well I'll be damned" He spoke out in awe as Natsu let the scales regress back under his skin.

"Name's Natsu, Natsu Dragneel. Fire Dragonslayer!" He said with a face splitting grin and offering Gildarts a hand for a shake.

"Dragon Slayer huh? There hasn't been one of those in 400 years. Powerful Lost Magic you got yourself there. Gildarts Clive, Fairy Tail Mage, Crash Magic User and Erza's foster father. Good to meet you boy." The man replies taking the boy's hand. "Maybe you'll be able to do in the bastard who took my arm. I don't think a human can beat him," he smirked as he looked at Natsu, "but _maybe_ a dragon can."

The boy gave a puzzled look but decided to question it later.

"So Gildarts he's ok to stay with us right?" Erza asked slightly afraid of the answer.

"Yeah I don't see the problem, I mean Cana got her tarot cards you get a pink haired dragon boy nothing we can do about that." he said loud enough for Erza to hear but leaned in close enough to Natsu and said,"however, try to sleep with either of my daughters and I'll end you? Got it?" To which he noded his head vigorously.

_'Pffft, he thinks he has a chance?'_ Ladon grumbled out

_'Shut it lizard!'_

"Alright you guys are probably tired, you should get some sleep. You have class tomorrow. Natsu you can take the couch in the living room. I'm really tired myself, Goodnight." he said before initiating his walk upstairs.

"Goodnight." The two called to him.

Erza held out her hand before a red magic seal appeared, it flashed golden, and it revealed a blanket. Which she extended to Natsu. "Here it can get a little cold down here at night." He smiled at the gesture and accepted. She knows he is capable of lighting his entire body on fire yet, here she is giving him a blanket.

She smiled back at him, "Goodnight Natsu." She turned to follow Gildarts upstairs to the room she shared with Cana, but was stopped when she felt a warm hand grip her wrist, and suddenly pull her into an even warmer hug, which she returned slightly. Too confused by her own embarrassment to return it properly. "Thank you Erza...for giving me a reason to live...it really is nice being treated like a human by other people for once after they know what I am. Goodnight." He said before stalking off towards the living room, pulling off his purple vest, and passing out on the couch. Erza gave a small smile in the boy's direction before going up the stairs and following Natsu's footsteps and falling asleep next to Cana in their queen sized bed. Dreaming the night away.

* * *

The next morning went off without a hitch. They all shared an enjoyable breakfast before heading their separate ways. Gildarts had a meeting with the Headmaster at the guildhall, Cana had rune's class, while Natsu was accompanying Erza to her fortune's class.

"I really think you'll like the teacher, she's really sweet, and an amazing clairvoyant." She said as she walked down the hall, clad in her purple robe uniform.

"Oh cool, sounds interesting." Natsu said with a grin as they walked through the crowded hallways of Vermillion Academy, Natsu earning a few odd glances. not even bothering to make use of his enhanced hearing to hear their not so secretive whispering.

"The classroom is the next one on the right." She informed him.

However when Natsu rounded the corner into the classroom he felt the whole world around him stop, he dropped to his knees. Erza surprised by this questioned him concernedly, "Natsu?"

At the sound of the interaction the teacher look up from the book she was reading. She was stunningly beautiful, wearing the standard purple rob of the school uniform she had brilliant emerald eyes, a dazzling figure, and her most peculiar feature that he would recognize anywhere. _Long flowing pink hair. _

"M-m-mom?" Natsu choked out tears threatening to spill.

* * *

_MWAHAHHAAH IM EVIL AREN'T I? Ending it there like that, either way I think this chapter went well. In this storyline the Tower of Heaven never happened obviously so I pictured her character to be a little more girly than usual. Well I'll see you next chapter please review, favorite, and follow. It's greatly appreciated! Ghost out ^~^. _


	3. Questions and Answers

**Okay I feel slightly bad about ending the chapter like that xD. So as to make it up to you, I'm updating this story before Ballad of a Pick Pocketer. I'm also probably going to go back and spruce up the earlier chapters, because despite how hard I try to keep good grammar, I keep getting these stupid save errors and I forget what I fixed and it's terrible and I make myself look stupid because I have a bunch of errors and half finished sentences here and there. On another note I'd like to thank of those who reviewed, followed, and favorited...wait wait wait? Why am I doing this, you're just here for the story, fuck my gratitude right? You just want the story! I see how it is yah greedy bastards. "Ladon do the honors."**

**_"Ghost doesn't own Fairy Tail, if he did it'd suck anyway I mean just look at his stories." _**

**" *sigh* I hate my job. You realize you're an OC in a story I created and wrote don't you?" **

**_"Hehe that's what you think." _**

**"Whatever, just leave already they want the next chapter yah fuckin gecko." **

**_"Alright sheesh, who pissed in your corn flakes? Without further adieu, a story all about me! Er- Natsu, yeah we'll pretend ok?"_**

* * *

Chapter 3: Questions and Answers

"M-m-mom?" The pink haired teen choked out, kneeling on the floor at the verge of tears.

Erza's eyes went wide at the question, wondering if her pink haired companion was going insane or having some sort of weird relapse, but the reaction she got from Mrs. Stellio was not one she expected in the least.

"Who-" then the woman's eyes went wide in realization as green and olive eyes locked. The pink haired beauty stood up so quickly that it knocked over her chair. A petite hand covering her mouth as her stunning emerald eyes went wide and started overflowing with tears. A look of sorry and regret instantly boiling over on her face.

_"Aestas is that you?"_ She asked as she attempted to hold back sobs in an all to familiar language to the pink haired pyro. Erza was even more surprised that she heard the boy's original name among the unfamiliar words. The other 11 students and the few companions lying around in the class watched in shocked awe at the scene, completely and utterly confused at the newcomers connection towards their teacher. Especially since most didn't hear the clues to context when the boy walked in.

_"Yes Mom. It's me, it really is._" Natsu replied not even bothering to attempt to hide his emotions anymore. The tears he tried to hold back freely falling down his face, he felt part of the despair he held in his heart drift away. In the blink of an eye the smaller woman ran across and tackled him to the ground, the sound of her sobs echoed throughout the room as she tightly hugged her son, which he returned to the point of almost invoking pain. _"B-b-but you d-died? H-how are you alive?"_ He asked quietly, hoping dearly that he wasn't somehow still asleep back at the house. But everything felt so real. She even had the same cinnamon scent that he remembered from his childhood, a strange sense of nostalgia bubbling up at the reminder for simpler times.

_"I-I'm so sorry. I never meant to leave, I promise I'll explain it all later at...how about dinner?"_ she replied quietly, sitting up, and wiping the tears out of our eyes. In the ambient noise the bell signaling the start of the first period could be heard ringing out.

_"Yeah that sounds good...I'd really like that." _Natsu said as he stood up while also helping his mother to her feet. Unashamedly wiping the tears that stained his cheek as he stood. Natsu noticed that Erza had allowed them to have their moment and taken a seat in the back with a seat open next to it, she was currently giving him a small smile, but he could also see sadness of sorts in her eyes that betrayed it. Natsu's mother cleared her throat and spoke up wrapping her arm around his waist.

"I'm sorry about that class, we'll begin now but first I'd like to introduce someone very important to me. I haven't seen him in a really long time since we got...separated. This is my son-"

"Natsu Dragneel, companion to Erza Scarlet, nice to meet you." He cheered out with a toothy grin before muttering just loud enough for the woman next to him to hear, "Only you and Erza are allowed to call me Aestas, okay?" Looking down at the smaller woman and giving her a soft smile and receiving her nod and smile in return.

"Touching family reunions are MANLY!" An overly muscled spiky white haired man in the front row yelled, his blue eyes slightly misted. His right eye had a scar running over to it from the corner of his jawline by the bottom of his ear, and of course was wearing the standard school purple robes. His comment earned sweatdrops, deadpans, and chuckles respectively. The man had also had a weird creature made of rocks perched on the ground next to him. Natsu would dare say it was a rare type of lizard if not for the visible gaps between the rocks, leading straight through its body.

"Ah, shut up you big oaf!" The brunette behind him said as she gave him a light slap over the head. She wore a pair of oval glasses that housed her chestnut brown eyes. She also had what Natsu could only describe as a small fairy perched on her shoulder, giggling with as small hand over her mouth in an attempt to stifle it.

Natsu simply laughed at the display before going over and taking his seat next to Erza, who he noticed was talking idly to the raven haired boy who sat in front of her. He had a little glowing blue ball of ice with a cold mist swirling all around it hovering over his desk. "...I still don't understand how you managed to get a person Erza, almost seems a little unfair. Plus, does he even possess any powers?"

"Maybe I should just show you." The pink haired boy said as he sat down in the seat raising up a hand. The raven haired man raised an eyebrow in question, however his dark blue eyes widened in alarm as said hand suddenly lit on fire. "Holy shit!" he exclaimed, drawing the attention of most of the class earning various gasps at the display, expecting the boy to start screaming in pain but instead he just sat there and smirked at the boy.

"Its a powerful magic called Dragonslayer; Dragonslayer is a magic used to do as it's named for. To cut down dragons. His element happens to be fire." Mrs. Stellio announced drawing the attention of the class back to Her, where she was now sitting at her desk. Natsu sat in wide eyed shock at how his mother knew that information. He completely missed the heavily pierced black haired teen in the back corner nearly choke on his own spit at her declaration. The small black and white cat similar to Happy, hopping down from his shoulder and onto the desk looking at his companion in worry.

"But that magic seems kind of pointless, because dragons are just a myth aren't they?" The raven haired kid asked earning a burning anger to develop at the back of Natsu's mind. He smirked at the soul's annoyance. _'LET ME TAKE OVER KID, I'LL SHOW HIM A MYTH!' Ladon roared in his subconscious._

"Well Gray, if that were true than how would they have learned it?" Her eyes flickered mischievously from Natsu to the black haired teen in the corner. Who sat there in open surprise at the attention directed towards him, but the glance was over as quickly as it began. However Natsu noticed this, no one else caught this probably assuming 'they' meant Dragonslayers in general, but he caught her intentional use of the work 'they'. "Because the only way to learn it, is from an actual dragon." She ended shocking most of the class save Erza. "Now that that is said and done, we've wasted enough time here today. If you have further questions ask me or Natsu later. Now please open your books to page 325, today we'll be discussing propagation of predictions through the cosmos..."

Natsu listened intently to his mother speak, he'd always known she was a smart woman as she would often explain the phenomena of the world to him as a kid, but it still amazed him the depth she actually understood things at. Especially since this was magic! When could she have ever learned this? Her speech pattern was sophisticated, although it still held an even flow and always had a hook of sorts that simply captivated you. It actually made even Natsu want to sit down and listen to her. He watched and listened for the next forty minutes as she explained celestial links, spells, and card readings to the class. He noted that Erza furiously took notes in a small notebook she summoned, as well as most of the other students.

"Ok class that should be everything for today. I'm in a good mood so no homework tonight either." She called out several minutes before the end of the period which received a few cheers from her students.

"So, Natsu, was it? How exactly did you get that magic?" The one referred to as Gray earlier asked slightly curious.

"Yup, that's my name. I was born with the soul of a fire dragon named Ladon in me, and it helped me control it's magic and make it my own over time." He responded. "Either way what kind do you use?"

"I use Ice Make magic, name's Gray Fullbuster, and this here is my companion Frost," he replied gesturing gesturing to the glowing ball of ice hovering next to him idly.

"Nice to meet you." He said holding his hand out for a shake. Well unfortunately that's what Gray thought. Natsu could barely contain his mischievous smile.

"AAHG! You son of a bitch!" He said as he pulled back his smoldering hand, and quickly used his other hand to cool it off. Steam emanating from the point of exchange. Natsu at this point couldn't contain his laughter and was clutching at his stomach, Erza simply sighed slightly expecting something like this to erupt between the too.

"What was that Mr. Fullbuster?" The woman at the front of the class said in a sickly sweet voice, but you could practically see the sinister aura radiating off of her.

"N-n-n-nothing!" He stuttered out as casually as he could, receiving a satisfied nod from the woman, and then turning back to the pink haired boy hissing, "I'm so going to get you back for that lizard breath!"

"Come on it's just a harmless prank yah icy bastard." Natsu snickered.

"Knock it off you two!" Erza growled out gaining amused looks from the two boys. "What?" She questioned, however she never got her answer.

"Aestas. Headmaster Makarov would like to speak to you in his office over in the guildhall. That means now, no objections." His mother called out. Some people quizzically wondering who she referred to but was dismissed when the voice spoke up.

"Alright, Alright." he called out. "Yo Erza, Gray, I'll try to catch up with you guys later. Guess I gotta go talk to Gramps." His eyes drifted over to the pierced teen in the corner who was staring at him with curiosity until giving a curt nod, to which Natsu returned, and shifted his gaze back out the window to the view of the dorms and the lakeside. "One quick question, who's piercy over there?" He asked the two quietly.

"Oh, his name is Gajeel, he doesn't talk all that much. Came here a few years back, apparently he's an Iron Make mage but its unlike any form I've ever seen. He's a bit of a loner, and tends to push people away, the only person I've seen him talk to was Levy. But he doesn't seem like a bad guy at heart." Gray said turning attention to the boy in question. The ice-ball swirling around his desk randomly.

"Aestas. _Now_." He heard the familiar stern voice call out causing him to jump slightly and a chill to run up his spine. That was her 'If you don't do as your told, you get beaten' tone. He did not have happy memories with that tone at _all_.

"A-aye!" He chirped, turning towards his two friends saying goodbye one more time. Heading to walk out the door of the classroom before remembering something important. "Oh yeah mom! I almost forgot, I'll stop by after all the classes are done and then we'll go get some food okay?" He said with a cheer, receiving a smile and nod of confirmation, and he stepped out into the hall.

Walking down the hall, Natsu had to admit the Academy was beautiful. It was completely unlike any building he'd ever seen before. It was in an arched shaped layout with the guildhall in front of it, 3 stories high, and each classroom was on the outside of the arch, supplying a view of the lakeside. Not to mention the interior, the walls and floor were all a fine marble, however along the inner wall were weird compartments made of metal that Erza called a...locketer?...or something and students keep whatever books or possessions they needed inside of it, but she didn't really need one due to her magic. Along the length of the hallways there were stairs on the inside part of the arch that led to the first floor or out into the courtyard behind the guildhall. The courtyard was lined with trees along the length of the arch, and in the center was an intricate fountain which supported a picture of the founder of the Guild, Mavis Vermillion; depicted as a beautiful woman with long flowing hair and two wing like adornments in her hair, wearing a long sundress, she was standing on top of a rock with a triumphant look and pose, and a small plaque in her dedication was put in front of it. The rooms and hallways were lit with some form of glowing ball that Erza had also said were light lacrima that hung in racks every several meters. He still had a long ways to go to get used to stuff like that, but he was warming up to it. He pondered further on his thoughts as he entered the stairwell.

'_So what to you think the geezer wants?' Ladon asked curiously. _

_"Oh you're one to call him geezer? What are you like 3000 years old?" He mentally retorted as Natsu opened the door leading to the inner courtyard. _

_'It was a simple question Brat! And for the record I'm 5679!' The dragon thundered in frustration._

_"Not helping your case, and I'm pretty sure he wants to talk to me about Old Man Julius." He voiced mentally._

Natsu crossed the courtyard swiftly, appreciating the beauty of the place as he went, and entered through the back of the guildhall. He walked down the hallway that led into the main hall of the guild, which revealed quite a stunning scene. Dozens of wizards laughing, dancing, fighting and drinking, quite the opposite he expected from a prestigious guild.

"Ah! There you are Natsu, we've been waiting for you. Come on, I'll show you to his office." He turned to see Gildarts hop from his place at the bar, and waved him on as he walked towards a set of stairs. They walked up the stairs to reveal a hallway full of doors, which Gildarts stopped at the first one and knocked twice, a muffled 'enter' was heard, and he proceeded to enter the office.

It was a rather small, simple office; bookshelves lined the walls, a large oak desk in the middle with chairs in front of it, and of course the man himself behind it.

"Natsu, Makrov Dreyar Headmaster of the Academy and 3rd Master of Fairy Tail." Gildarts said as he introduced the familiar elder figure in front of him. "Master meet Natsu Dragneel, as you know he's Erza's companion."

"Good to meet you boy, have a seat." He said with a jovial smile, gesturing to a chair in front of his desk. Gildarts choosing to lean against the adjacent wall.

"Yeah, you too Gramps!" He said returning a genuine smile. Causing Gildarts to laugh loudly, and the older man to chuckle slightly.

"Haha, so Natsu, I called you here today to discuss a few things." Makarov said, his demeanor turning a bit more serious.

"Ask Away." Natsu said leaning back in his chair and folding his arms across his chest.

"So Gildarts here tell me you somehow learned Dragon Slaying Magic, as from what I saw at the summoning ceremony it seems to be accurate, but I'd just like to know how?" He queried

Natsu sighed, it was going to be another one of these conversations. "Sure I'll tell you everything you'd like to know..."

* * *

Natsu stood out at the river's edge in front of his Mother's small two story house waiting as she got ready to go out. He'd spent about two hours talking to Makarov and Gildarts about his magic. He told them all about how he believed he received his powers. About his old life. How his mom was actually a teacher at the academy, causing the two older men to perversely talk about the woman, but developed a cold sweat when he threatened to let her know of the 'little conversation' the two had. However when he inquired on how she got a job here he refused to disclose the information. He told them of his life of fear and sorrow until he came to a somewhat normal lifestyle in Bastia, where he met Makarov's old friend Rob. Even about the rigid training that he did in the northern Alps of Italy in order to control his new powers. Afterwards Natsu relaxed with Gildarts at the bar for a while. Which he learned that behind his protectively father facet, he was a really cool guy, even sneaking him a fire-whiskey when the bartender wasn't looking. However part of the conversation he had with Gildarts and the Headmaster kept bugging him.

_"So I was kind of wondering...what exactly happened to Erza's parents?" Natsu questioned the two men, who adopted a sullen look on their faces at the mention of the pair. Gildarts looked especially trouble before he spoke up. _

_'That's not just a question you just ask like that, you imbecile!' Ladon scolded. Causing Natsu to visibly cringe at his error._

_"I'm only going to tell you this so you don't say anything stupid to Erza, and besides you have a right to know at this point." He spoke a bit sternly causing Natsu to flinch further at the negative response. "Her parents were the guild's best duo. Both incredibly powerful S-Class mages, and probably my best friends. Even now they are probably only outclassed by me and maybe the master's grandson Laxus in the guild. Her father was a powerful wind mage, and her mother...geez Erza took after her so much, she was also a re-quip mage. That's where Erza got most of her armory from. 13 years ago when Erza was 4 they took a 100 years quest... Essentially that means no one has completed it in 100 years of attempts... They didn't make it back. Erza ended up in an orphanage for nearly 2 years before I came back from a 10 years mission, heard the news, and immediately set out to adopt her. Immediately after all that was taken care of, I partook the quest to see if I could avenge them, but boy was I wrong. Remember what I said about 'a bastard' that took my arm?"_

_Natsu simply nodded. _

_"Well it was more than that. It was all over in an instant. My arm, leg, he'll even some of my organs." He further removed his cloak and raised his shirt to show the other metal appendage and the deep scars that ran across his abdominals. He couldn't do anything but simply stare wide eyed._

_"The mission was to go to the top of Mount Zonia and retrieve a certain sword imbedded into the mountain. However there was something there that wasn't listed on the request sheet. The sole reason no other person besides me has never come back." There was a pregnant pause. _

_"A dragon."_

"Aestas, wooohhooo you in there?" His attention snapped back to his surroundings. He noticed the smaller woman waving her petite hand in front of his face. A slightly concerned gaze gracing her face. She was wearing a long blue sundress and had a satchel slung over her shoulder. Her hair was simply left flowing down.

"Ah! Sorry Mom, just spaced out a bit." He said smiling sheepishly.

"I was calling your name for an entire minute!" She exclaimed, slightly flustered at her son's causality. "Either way, there's a nice bistro a couple blocks from here. They have great spicy foods~." She teased playfully, fondly recalling his love for hot foods.

"YESSSSSS! See this is why I love you." Natsu cheered pumping a fist in the air.

"Ouch, you wound me so!" She feigned hurt, throwing an arm over her head over drmatically, as she pouted.

"Oh come on Mom, you know I'm just kidding!" He said as he wrapped her in a hug and lifted her off the ground gaining a shriek from the woman, and looks from curious bystanders.

"Put me down or you're paying for your own meal!" She shouted, causing him to immediately put her down and back away a few step. She sighed, then smiled, "You really haven't changed a bit Aestas."

"Yada Yada, of course I haven't, I'm me! Now come on! I'm starving, haven't had anything since breakfast!" He said anxiously and started dragging her along, anticpating the various spicy foods he'd eat.

They'd gotten to the small bistro on the corner of a small shopping complex, the food was pretty good even though it was a tad expensive. Natsu would've paid a picture of the waiters face when he'd asked for the food literally on fire with extra pepped. A majority of the time the duo simply spent catching up on lost time. Natsu telling her most of the stuff he told Makarov and Gildarts about his years after she'd 'died'; the death of his father (which greatly upset her, but she was proud of the way he protected their child), his travels and stay in Bastia, and his eventual summoning to the world they're currently in. She told him about her time here with the students, and trying to cope with life without her two men, seemingly avoiding the one thing Natsu wanted answered.

_"Where did you go?"_

"So you attacked a wooden ship, with canons that you even heard fire, with an explosive fire attack, and nearly killed yourself?"

"Pretty much!" He

"Hey Aestas?" She questioned him curiously, taking a sip from her drink.

"Hmm?"

"Do you remember my first name?"

"Of course I do. Thats a stupid question, it's Asteria isn't it? Dad said you were named after the Greek goddess."

"Well that's partially true..."

"That doesn't make any sense, why would you lie to Dad about that?"

"Because Aestas...I _am_ Asteria." She dropped a bomb. He couldn't move, his muscles wouldn't respond. His mind wouldn't function, he simply stared wide eyed at the pink haired woman in front of him.

_'You know, your idiocy still surprises me boy, even after all those stories I told you of the gods and goddess you failed to notice the similarities between the Asteria of the stories and your own mother.' Ladon interjected through the shell shock. _

"YOU KNEW YOU OVERGROWN FUCKING LIZARD?!" He accidentally screamed out vocally as his body recovered from the onslaught of shock, gaining the attention of the entire bistro and turning the place deathly silent. Much to the amusement of his mother Of course, before a glare for the language which he got the message for.

"Ahaha sorry...it's an...inside joke?" He said sheepishly to the rest of the small eatery, scratching the back of his neck.

_'Well for fucks sake boy, I said she had pink hair and green eyes didn't I? Also how do you think you were able to use that without killing yourself?' The dragon said dumbfounded. _

_"...I hate you." He thought, Ladom lazily chuckling at the response._

"Now now, Aestas it's not Ladon's fault. I had put a seal on him so he couldn't tell you directly. Also I didn't know you could make puns."

"W-wha? h-how? Gaaahhh! I'm so confused, what the hell is a pun?" He exhaled in frustration rubbing his hands over his face.

Asteria sighed. "As you know my domain as a Titan was the stars, and still is. When Ladon was killed his soul came to me asking to be sealed as one of the constellations. However part of the deal was that if I'd ever need a favor he'd comply. When you were going to be born I was afraid that some of my enemies might decide to come after you, so I decided to give you means to defend yourself with. However when I was bonding your souls, I severely underestimated your magical potential. So I had to put some of my life force in to counteract the rebound from killing you."

Natsu's eyes widened as he connected the rest of the dots himself, "So that means you...," he trailed off unable to finish the sentence.

"Yes," she said her eyes misted slightly, "Since gods are purely magic beings, and our old world was one where magic was available, but it sadly wasn't at a level to sustain my life. I tried to stay with you for as long as I could...I'm so sorry, I-I just couldn't bear if something were to happen to you because of who I was... That first moment I held you in my arms, I knew that I'd made the right choice. Even if it had killed me." Tears now streaming down her face. "Ignis was right Aestas...I've always been proud of you."

Natsu unable to control the still unstable emotions brought about due to his unlikely reunion was crying like a waterfall, tears streaming down his face. He was desperately trying to stop them, wiping them away furiously. The sadness, fear, and anger he'd pent up over the years now mixed with a strange sense of happiness and relief. The woman stood up, placed money on the table for their meal and a tip, and walked over to wrap her arms around the boy in emotional turmoil. Giving him the same comforting embrace she gave him from when he younger. The warmth it radiated always filled him with a sense of relief and comfort a 16 year old teenager shouldn't have needed. "Come on, I need my big strong dragon to walk me home, it's gotten kind of late."

"A-aye." He managed to mutter giving one last sniff before regaining his composure and walking in step with the pink haired women and into the evening air of Magnolia.

_"Hey Ladon." Natsu called out to his counterpart._

_'Yeah boy?' He questioned curiously. _

_"Thanks for being there for me these last years."_

_'Of course Aestas...I mean I didn't exactly have a choice of being away from an idiot like you either.'_

_"You just had to go and ruin it didn't you?" He thought smirking humorously._

* * *

Natsu yet again found himself in front of the River that ran through Magnolia. He'd made sure his mother got home alright and respectfully declined her offer for residence stating that he was going to stay with Gildarts. However she did give him a present, apparently as a gift for all the birthdays she missed. He simply walked, he had a lot to think about and eventually he just plopped down in front of the river outside of the house. He stared deep in thought as the dark water moved almost silently beneath his feet, the silver moonlight reflecting off the surface and giving an almost otherworldly appearance to the dynamic body. He tentatively picked the wrapping around the somewhat squishy cylindrical package before giving in and completely tearing it away. The purple packing tore away to reveal a really soft, white scaly looking scarf that was rolled up into a tight cylinder. He carefully wrapped it around his neck before leaning back against the stone street, gazing up at the stars for a while Ladon; helping him pick out constellations before drifting off into a comfortable sleep. One thought was on his mind as his consciousness was stolen.

_"I think I might be able to be happy here."_

* * *

_Man I had the worst writer's block trying to piece together an interesting way to tell this all around rather dull piece of backstory and character development/introduction. All joking aside, I really do appreciate all the reviews, follows, and favorites you guys give me. You're all so beautiful I swear ;~;. Ghost out! I'll try to get the next two chapters out before the start of school in like a week and a half. Stay Golden!_


	4. Testing Bonds

**Hey guys Ghost here for the next installment! I really appreciate the positive feedback I've received from you guys, but seriously any sort of constructive criticism you can give me is greatly appreciated. "Natsu do the honors!"**

**"Ghost doesn't own Fairy Tail, but even if he did, I'd be awesome anyway!"**

**"What the hell does that mean?"**

**"Ummmm you're stupid?" **

**"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THAT FROM YOU!" **

**"Yeah, yeah, listen man. The more time you waste here with me the less time I'm being awesome! I mean, in this story I might even be able to beat Gildarts!" **

**"*sigh* Let's get this over with already." **

* * *

_Chp 4: Testing Bonds_

It's been an entire week since Natsu arrived in the strange world of 'Earthland'. He's spent a majority of his time hanging around with Erza, Lucy, and Gray. Sometimes he even spends a little time with Cana or Gajeel: who confirmed Natsu's suspicions of also being a Dragonslayer, although he stated he was raised by an actual dragon. The Iron Dragon Metallicana. Overall he's really learned to enjoy himself here. First he started by learning all the best places to get food inside a one mile radius of the house. Secondly he found out which of Erza's classes were okay to ditch to go play with Happy or something. Thirdly and most recently he's found a nice training location in the East Forest, so he's free to be as destructive as he wants...unfortunately right now was one of those moments.

"Stupid...blue-haired...bastard!" He grunted out each word as he punched and kicked his way through tree after tree, explosions igniting upon impact scorching the ground with blistering heat. Splintered wood, heat, and ash radiated throughout the cratered blackened area.

"AHHHHHHHH!" He screamed in frustration summoning his flames around his body as they shot up into the sky like a beacon, turning to face the mountainside that bordered one side of his improvised training grounds. "Damn it, damn it all! Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!" He shouted twirling his arms around in a circular fashion releasing a huge torrent of brilliant orange flame that simply devastated everything in its wake. Once it connected with the rock face, it detonated violently. Illuminating the now devastated area a brilliant orange and kicking up a violent wind. Natsu plopped down onto the ground, closed his eyes, and laid back panting heavily, not even admiring the monumental damage he did to the side of the mountain.

"I don't understand...why am I so agitated?" He sighed as he spied the thin clouds in the sky.

_'Could it be that the little Boy finally has a crush?'_ Ladon said in mocked astonishment.

"No!" He snapped. "I just don't get why she acted that way, I was just trying to tell her."

_~flashback~_

"Kyaaaa! Erza there he is!" He heard Lucy squeal in a hushed tone. They were simply hanging out in the school's library, for whatever reason, when a blue haired guy with a red tattoo over his right eye walks in.

"S-s-shut up Lucy he might hear you!" She stuttered out in a hoarse whisper.

Natsu simply watched the scenario unfold with minimally piqued interest from his reverse position on a chair position across the table. Happy was comfortable curled up into a ball on the Dragonslayer's head, snoring softly. He saw the man notice the two girls, walk over with a smile on his face. However as he got closer his nose picked up something...

_'Boy did you...'_

_"Yes, I did too." He thought._

"Hello Erza, Lucy." He said blatantly ignoring the pink haired teen sitting right ACROSS THE FUCKING TABLE. I mean seriously he has pin- SALMON hair and a blue fucking cat sleeping on his head. HOW MUCH MORE COULD HE POSSIBLY STAND OUT?! This causes his eyebrows to furrow slightly out of irritation.

"Hey Jellal."

"H-h-hey Jellal, how's it been?" Erza noticeably flushed.

"It's been good, Erza how about yourself."

"J-just fine Jellal! Why wouldn't I be ha-ha? B-but I mean t-thanks for asking!" She managed to stutter out.

"Thats good to know, and can I swing by tonight around 7? I have something very important to discuss with you." He said in a very suggestive tone. As he sat down on the table and took a few strands of her hair in a hand and brushed it back behind her ear. Let's just say this left little to the imagination.

"S-sure that's sounds good." She said yet again somehow miraculously flushing more.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow, I have some business to attend to." He said as he smirked and proceeded to start to walk out of the library.

"Ahhh! What do you think he wants? Do you think he's finally going to ask you out?" She asked excitedly, smiling

"I-I don't know." She squeaked in a whisper, sporting an excited grin herself, but something in her eyes said that she was having an inner battle.

"I don't like him." The boy interjected into the conversation for the first time that day, as he watched the blue haired man exit the library.

"What do you mean Natsu?" Lucy asked him confusedly, both their smiles faltering. Erza looking slightly hurt.

"I don't like him, gives off a bad vibe, plus he smel-"

"What do you even know about him?" Erza interjected, a look of betrayal on her face and only amplified through her eyes that felt like it was going to shatter his heart to pieces.

"W-what the hell does that have to do with anything? I just-"

"Everything Natsu! You think you're the only one here who had a difficult life? I thought you'd be happy for me, but I guess not! You don't even know what we've been through together. You're only here to be my companion, my personal life doesn't doesn't concern you!" She exclaimed in her emotional high her mind not fully registering her words until, once again, it was too late. For whatever reason Natsu felt his heart clench painfully at those words, he lowered his head so his bangs shadowed his eyes.

"Everything." Natsu growled out in an almost inaudible whisper.

"H-huh?" She asked in slight regret.

"I-fucking-know-everything." He growled out again, it was his turn to put on the face of betrayal. Erza's eyes went wide, and felt her blood run cold. Happy waking up and flying over to the spectating Lucy as he felt the shift in temperature coming from the Dragonslayer. "Gildarts told me everything. Your parents. The orphanage. And the constant harassment you got for not living up to your parents 'legacy'. But yeah what the fuck...do I have a say in your personal life, huh? I wouldn't happen to be your _friend _or anything. I guess all that shit you said to me about being friends, 'having something to live for', and all the time we spent together this week was just because you felt bad for me or were obligated." He said standing up, sternly glaring at a now teary eyed Erza with a hand over her mouth and a shocked blonde, before turning to storm out the library. Ignoring the red head's pleas to stay. Even though it tore him up inside to think she was crying because of him.

_~flashback end~_

_'She does care about you though boy.' _

_"Yeah...sure." He thought lazily. _He was still lying on his back. Eyes closed, as he simply allowed himself to drift in and out of consciousness. He laid there for another 10 minutes or so before the sounds of crunching twigs and dirt reverberated through his ears. Only to be followed by a familiar scent.

"Yo Natsu! Not shabby," The tall man said as he surveyed the scorched proximity,"figured it was you out here."

"What do you want Gildarts, I'm not in a good mood." He grumbled out, glancing over at the man standing at the edge of the clearing.

"Well, I did come out to talk to you about some important things. But that can wait, how about we do a little spar. I've been wanting to gauge your power for myself anyways." Gildarts said smirking slightly, knowing exactly how to bait the boy. I mean he'd been asking for a fight all week, so why not humor him now?

This immediately perked the Dragonslayer up as he flipped to his feet, grinning widely. "Now that sounds interesting! I'm all fired up!" Natsu exclaimed, doing his normal draconic transformation.

_"Let's do this, Ladon!" _

_'Show him the might of a Dragonslayer boy!' _

_"_Your objective, Natsu, is to try to bring me down to a knee." Gildarts said as his smirk grew a little more, causing a tic mark to appear on Natsu's head.

"Oi, Gildarts, there's no point to this if I don't show you I can kick your ass!" Natsu shouted, slightly irritated by the comment as he gave a battle cry and charged at the man.

"HUAAAAAAAAHHHHH." He bellowed as he ran towards the stationary Crash Mage, fire flaring to life around hands.

_'Look boy, you have a lot of magic power, but you haven't strengthened your attacks all that much. Remember how I said before Dragonslaying magic is like a muscle, you have to use it to strengthen it. So you're definately at the disadvantage in stopping power. Plus he's suppose to be the strongest in the guild, so don't just charge in recklessly...You also won't be able to access my power unless you use your Dragon Force...'_

_"I know that!" _Natsu thought hastily before throwing his first punch at the Ace of Fairy Tail. Throwing a flaming right punch at Gildarts, but the man casually lifted his hand to block the blow. An inferno like explosion engulfed the two, kicking up dirt, rocks and forming a thick layer of smoke in the wake of the shockwave. When the smoke cleared it showed two shocked mages; fist in hand. Gildarts surprised at the fact his arm was actually pushed back slightky, and Natsu in wide eyed surprise that he barely moved his arm. However this ended quickly as Gildarts regained his senses and smirked devilishly as he channeled his magic to his hand, a white light emitting from the point of contact.

_'SHIT! MOVE!' Ladon exclaimed. _Natsu didn't need to be told that, however, this jarred him into action as he sent an explosive burst to his feet launching him into air moments before a high frequency sound was heard. Followed by a blinding white light and a thunderous, earth rattling, boom. Which Natsu could even feel while airborn. When the light and dust calmed down Natsu could see from his spot in free fall; his previous position was nothing but a crater.

"Geez, I thought I told him not to hold back." Gildarts said looking at the crater.

"I'm not finished yet geezer!" Natsu roared as he sailed head first towards him in a blazing inferno planning to use his _Fire Dragon's Sword Horn _to bring him down. However Gildarts simply kept his smirk and sidestepped at the most opportune moment, delivering a powerful kick to his stomach causing the pink haired boy to gasp in pain and flip end over end. After a second Natsu managed to regain his bearings and flip into the air, and also bring his head back. Gildarts' eye quirked slightly and did a double take as Natsu's stomach distended to insane proportions, however he soon figures out why, as when he snaps his head forward he opens his mouth releasing a massive column of flame in his direction. Gildarts' eyes widen in alarm and realizes he won't have time to use his disassembly spell on it, so he hurriedly leans over and breaks apart the ground, making sure not to bend to a knee. As he did so he felt the scorching heat of the flames lick his back briefly and explode behind him as the ground gave way.

However before Gildarts could react Natsu was on him grinning devilishly, "Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist!" Unleashing a flurry of powerful explosive punches to the back of the unbalanced Crash Mage. When the smoke and dust cleared it revealed a kneeling Gildarts, though mostly unscathed besides a smoldering cloak, and a slightly winded Natsu; clutching his stomach in the middle of the large crater curtesy of the Crash Mage.

"Good job Natsu, you managed to do that a lot quicker than I thought you would've." Gildarts said proudly, "However...I think you have a lot of potential so I'd like to teach you a valuable lesson."

"Bring it on!" Natsu roared, smoke puffing from his nostrils.

"If you say so, I guess I don't have to hold back." He said as his face turned serious, a white aura growing evermore so around him, a torrent of whitish-gray magical power surged skyward. Whipping gales of piercing winds strangely _chilled_ Natsu to the bone, while the ground underfoot rumbled. He could hear Ladon trying attempting to communicate with him but for once, it wasn't clear. His body was numb and lockjaw, barely able to command his body to stay standing against the suffocating presence. His primal instincts kicked in as he bellowed out and charged forward, fist back poised back as to strike.

_'-AY AWAY FROM HIM! Boy!'_ Ladon yelled as his voice suddenly snapped into clarity he skidded to a halt mere feet in front of the monster before him, their eyes met. Gildarts held such an intensity that he simply couldn't go against. He did the only available option, he dropped to his knees. "I...I give." He murmured, gazing solemnly at the ground while shaking slightly. His scales regressing and his eyes reverting to normal.

He heard Gildarts give a small chuckle before speaking up, "You're full of surprises kid. I'd thought I'd have to send you through the trees at least once before you got the idea through your head...I don't blame you for having the vanity to stand against me, however having the knowledge and courage to sheath your sword once it's drawn takes a lot more. Fear isn't something that makes us weak, it's let's us know what our weaknesses _are..._so we can grown stronger as well as kinder. And you kid need to get over your fear, and don't say you don't know what I'm talking about. I could tell you were still holding back slightly when we fought. You have a lot more potential than you think you do. You're going to be a great wizard one day Natsu, just don't hold yourself back. Because I was the same as you once...and I'm still the same as you now. I don't want to lose to you either." He finished before sitting down on the ground next to the boy. Natsu also shifting into a sitting position, eyes brimming with tears from the older mage's soliloquy. "Either way, I came out here to talk to you about something important. Since the school is on break for a month... I'll be leaving with Cana tomorrow morning to help her train her Crash Magic for a couple weeks. I would like, no, I _need_ you to look after Erza for me since it'd be dangerous for her to come along. I couldn't forgive myself if something happened to her...especially with what happened with her parents and all. I can trust you with that, right?"

"Of course Gildarts. I'm her companion after all." He said smiling softly, sniffing slightly and wiping his eyes.

"No no, you as your own man Natsu. That is where I want this promise from."

"...Aye Sir." He said, a comfortable silence overtaking the two.

"Secondly I know you guys are having problems at the moment because she came by the house look for you. I'd also figure you probably aren't in the mood to talk to her quiet yet. So at this point I'd say you have a good 20 seconds before she shows up if she saw the flames like I did, so get a move on."

Natsu thought about it for several seconds. "Nah, actually Gildarts I think I'm going to stay. Would you mind?" Natsu said as he gestured off to the woods.

"Not a problem kiddo, see you at the house later." Gildarts said as he stood up, complaining about his back as he walked hunched over up the incline of the crater.

"HAHAHAHAH Geezer!" Natsu yelled at him, receiving a disgruntled 'Shut up' which in turn only caused him to laugh more as he watched the older male hobble off. However his attention was drawn to the opposite edge of the crater as the sounds of panting resounded and a familiar scent filled his nose. A few seconds later revealed the disheveled image of Erza Scarlet. Her hair was a mess sticking out at different places, her white blouse and blue skirt were torn in places, her face dirtied slightly as she panted heavily. Her brown eyes were swollen a puffy red. She immediately took off down the hill once she saw the Dragonslayer, who simply sat there dare say almost impassively. She tackled him to the ground almost afraid as if he'd try to storm off again, and buried her head into his chest.

"N-Natsu, I'm s-sorry." She whimpered out, as the red head sobbed slightly. He simply just wrapped his arms around the girl protectively, not exactly sure about what to say. So he started off simple.

"It's okay Erza. It's okay." He said as he stroked a hand through her red mop of hair. Allowing her hair to run through his fingers.

"I-I thought you were going to leave..."

"Now why the hell would I do that?"

"B-because I s-said those terrible things."

"I know you really didn't mean it. It's...okay-really I shouldn't have said things the way I did either. I know that Jelly guy means a lot to you. Besides I wouldn't be a very good companion if I ran away, now would I?" He said smiling slightly along with his dry humor.

She laughed lightly and sniffed as she raised her head to look at his face. "Of course not Baka."

"Either way shouldn't you be getting home it's like 6:30 and isn't he swinging by at 7?

"Oh right! But...what about you?" She asked timidly, while popping to her feet.

"What about me?" He asked quizzically, raising an eyebrow.

"Are you coming home?"

"Yeah, but I think I'll wait until afterwards 'cause I don't want to make a scene. I still don't like the guy. Just go okay? I'll be there later." Natsu said slightly irritated, he didn't quite understand it, but he still felt angry.

"O-okay..." She said as she stood up and timidly pacing away from the boy. Every few steps turning back to look at the boy, as if he'd disappear. A look of contemplation on her face, not meeting Natsu's gaze. "D-do you promise?" She asked facing away from him.

"Yes Erza, I promise." The tired Dragonslayer huffed out.

"You better be a person that keeps their promises Natsu." She said before speeding off back towards Magnolia.

_"Don't worry I am." _Natsu thought to himself. He allowed his body to lay back down against the warm earth of the battlefield.

_'Told you she cared Boy.' The deep voice resounded through his head._

_"Yeah...I really hope she does. My life depends on it." _He replied before giving in to temptation and allowing his body and mind to fall into a deep slumber.

* * *

**Thats a wrap sorry it's a bit short I'll make the next two a lot longer because shit is going to hit the fan. I'm tired because cross country is sapping a lot of my energy :(. However this will be the last chapter before school starts next monday, I'll try to keep releases somewhat consistent for you guys. Stay Golden! Please review, follow, favorite! Really helps to spread the love yah know? Catch yah next chapter ^~^.**


	5. Things Left Unsaid

**Hey Guys! Ghost here with the next chapter! Cross Country and school started so I have had literally no energy nor time lately so I'd like to apologize for the delay! I'd also like to think my reviewers and new followers. Really means a lot I won't make a super long authors note because I'd really like to just hop into this chapter, so without further Adieu, "Erza do the honors!"**

**"Ghost doesn't own Fairy Tail!"**

**"Holy shit someone did it right!"**

**"Okay so when do I get my cake, I was told there would be cake."**

**"Extortionists, every single one of you!"**

* * *

_Chp 5: Things Left Unsaid_

_"Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! SHIIITTTT!" Natsu mentally screamed. "I slept too long! Erza's going to skin me! Ladon you bastard! Why didn't you try to wake me up?!"_

'_What do I look like a rooster to you boy?' _

_"Thats only in the FUCKING MORNING!"_

_'Shut up! You get the point!' _

Currently Natsu was sprinting through the dim lit contours of the East Forest. Desperately trying to get home before an angry red head happens to do anything potentially harmful to him. By the temperature and the sky he estimated it was probably around 10:30-11 PM. He hopped over a fallen tree, and hit the ground running as he weaved his way through the foliage. Natsu was also contemplating burning his way out, but that most likely would only worsen his tortu-...punishment. Natsu could almost see the anger that she'd have after he told her he burnt down most of the East Forest, resulting in a chill up his spine. 'Damn it women are too scary sometimes!' He thought as he continued to dash through the woods, glancing up he could see the lights of Magnolia leaking through the trees. He was following Erza's lingering scent at the moment because when he woke up, he couldn't see much of his surroundings. Realizing at the time he had no clue as to which way was what.

"Agh!" He yelped a bit startled as a stray branch somehow made it past his scarf; cutting sharply against the right side of his neck. He could feel it wasn't to deep, but it would most likely leave a scar. "Holy shit! I could've just been killed by a tree! A fucking tree! What the hell was that thing made of iron?!" Natsu exclaimed to himself as he dabbed at his wound wincing slightly, still attempting to keep his pace. Thinking how fortunate he was for it to have missed his jugular. He burst out of the treeline at breakneck speed, which was probably a bad idea considering he then tripped on a tree root and was sent sprawling down the gravel hill. Nearly succeeding in breaking his neck on his first collision with the ground, roughly saving himself with his hands tearing away the flesh and leaving them a bloody mess. He lost his grip and flipped over. Rocks digging into his back, arms, and chest as he attempted to slow his descent as he tumbled. He eventually skidded to a stop as he reached the bottom of the hill. He simply lay there on his chest, panting hard as he allowed the pain to register in his body. He could feel the raw bloddy flesh on his palms, as well as a few deep cuts on his legs, but at the least he knew he'd be fine. However that changed as he sat up and saw the thin jagged rock sticking out of his arm.

"gggaaaaAAAAHHHH!" He shouted as he pulled it out, cauterizing the resulting gash with a finger as he did so.

_'Boy what's the rush anyways?'_

_"The fuck Ladon? You know what Erza's like when she's upset! She's a totally different person! I mean three days ago she almost gouged my eye out with a fork for accidentally eating the strawberry cake she left in the fridge!" _Natsu thought as he stood up yet again and inspected his surroundings.

_'Haha, oh yeah. I remember that now.' _

_"Don't say shit like that so casually gecko!"_

Natsu once again took off sprinting, ignoring the mocking throaty chuckles of the fire dragon. He raced toward the entrance to the city, and barreled down the stone paved road. He ran past the still houses and empty vendor's stalls as he made his way toward the T-shaped three way intersection. _"I wonder which way is faster: left or right?" _But a smirk crept onto his face as he pondered other possibilities.

He revved up his sprint even faster, only fifty or so feet away from the intersection, and launched himself high into the air with a explosive burst at his feet. Leveling himself off in a position to balance himself in. All while consequentially destroying the stonework below his feet with a deafening boom, but no one knew it was him right? Besides, it was for a good cause. Saving a pink haired teen from an early grave. He sailed over the house behind the intersection, but then was struck with realization at his miscalculation as he peaked over its roof.

"Damn it!" He yelled flailing his arms, trying to find some sort of purchase in the air where as he could correct his trajectory. However it was all in vain as he brutally belly flopped into the cold river seconds later. He dazedly drifted around for a few seconds, before coming back to his senses and lazily swimming over to the bank. Natsu weakly managed to hoist himself out of the current and up onto the stone pavement, looking up to see he was only several meters from the house. He shakily got on his feet and shuffled over to the door. His body steaming profusely as he heated himself up to dry off. "Long ass fuckin' day." He huffed as he turned the knob of the door. No sooner than he did so, a glint of silver flickered into existence. Opening the door, Natsu dove back.

"AH! WHAT THE FUCK! Erza what the hell?!" He shouted staring up in wide eyed shock from the ground. A small dagger impailed in the door where his shoulder was.

_'Yup, you're totally right!' _Ladon said nonchalantly while chuckling.

_"Yet again, you're only noticing this now?!" _

"What took you so long?" She said glaring down at the dimly lit figure of Natsu. Who proceeded to stand up and brush off his clothes. His purple vest and white pants now torn in many places, although his scarf remained unscathed.

"Overslept." He stated bluntly, as he brushed by her and into the brightly lit flat.

"Oh..." Erza repliced confusedly, her mind obviously pondering something as she retrieved her dagger and subtly closed the door. She could hear Natsu lazily plop down in a chair at the kitchen table, letting out a dismal sigh of relief. "So what did Jelly want?"

"_Jellal _wanted to see if- My gods what happened to you?" Erza exclaimed as she turned to face the Dragonslayer. Seeing the battered and disheveled appearance he was now sporting, along with the nasty blue bruise across his stomach showing through his open vest from where Gildarts kicked him.

"That doesn't matter right now, Just tell me what Jaleel wanted." He snapped impatiently. Erza's face contorting in annoyance at his attitude as well as the mispronounced name, but grit her teeth and spit it out.

"Of course it matters...but-Jellal invited me to Akane Resort for a couple days in order to catch up on some lost time. Ever since he transferred to the academy a few years ago we haven't actually spent any time together. We're leaving tomorrow morning."

"What the fuck is a resort?" Natsu barked almost cynically.

"It's just a place you go to relax and have fun, it's right on the beach. We'll have a good time." Erza said trying to put on a small smile.

"Okay, well, have fun with that." He said apathetically standing up and starting to stalk over to the couch, however, not before he as cut off by Erza as she placed her hands on his chest to prevent him from moving forward. However, he knew he could easily overpower her if need be, so his bored expression never budged a millimeter.

"Wait! What's that suppose to mean?" She asked with edge to her voice.

"What it sounds like." He said while looking down at her with his dark green eyes. His usually lively and playful eyes lacking their luster. Their warmth.

"That's what I don't get!" She snapped back, actually growling a bit at the end of her sentence.

"I ain't going." Natsu said, resuming his pace and pushing past her. A little to roughly to say in the least, and he mentally cringed at it.

_'Woah Boy what are you doing?!' Ladon interjected panic striken. _

Stumbling backwards slightly Erza gracefully recollected her balance, glaring heatedly at his back. "What the hell Natsu? Why are you acting like this? Why aren't you going?" She demanded with obvious frustration in her voice.

"Isn't it obvious? I wasn't invited, plus I'd probably just ruin your time with the blue-haired bastard. Besides, why the hell would you want me to go?" Natsu said over his shoulder. He yet again cringed mentally at this but didn't let his face budge a millimeter.

"ISN'T _THAT_ OBVIOUS?!" Erza screamed now losing her temper. "FIRST THING IS YOU'RE ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS NATSU, I DON'T HAVE MANY PEOPLE IN MY LIFE! SECONDLY YOU'RE MY COMPANION, I NEED YOU NATSU I'M NOT THAT STRONG. I'LL ADMIT THAT. I CAN'T ALWAYS DEFEND MYSELF. THIRDLY...nevermind, but you get the point so...please...?" Erza asked as she shook her head as if she was contemplating telling him the third reason as her eyes glazed over with tears. Today for her has been an emotion wreck, and she is now exhausted. All she wanted to do was re-quip into something comfortable, crawl into her and Cana's bed, and pass out.

"Yeah I get that, and I'm sorry, but I'd simply have a bad time and make you guys miserable too. As for protection, you'll be fine. Ain't bluey's brother a Saint Mage or whatever you call it? You'd probably be better off with him anyways! In our fight Gildarts kicked me around like a piece of trash and then made me submit without even touching me! How I am suppose to protect you when I can hardly protect myself?!" Natsu said, his voice rising as he spoke while becoming more and more forceful. Still not turning to face her, in order show the look of self pity and loathing it held for himself. Gildart's wise words of reassurance to him being overshadowed by the resurfacing of the utter defeat. However his mind was cut off from its wallowing as two petite arms wrapped around his torso. He felt her head and breasts press onto his back.

"Natsu don't say that about yourself. Gildarts is the strongest Mage in the guild. He might even be able to beat Master now that he's in his old age. He's one of the highest ranked Wizard Saints himself. You're still young, and you're pretty strong. I have faith in you. I even bet one day kids all over the world will hear your name in the tales their parents tell them before bed...and about the trip it'd be insensitive of me to force you to do something you don't want to. So if you want to stay here...I'll let you." Erza spoke sincerly, tightening the vice like grip she had around his body.

"Thanks, Erza. Good Night." Natsu replied softly, before lifting a warm hand and gently unwrapping the arms wound around his stomach. He stalked forward into the living room and crashed onto the couch, pulling his scarf up and over his eyes as he fell. Seemingly ending the conversation, as he gave into his temptations to succumb to sleep.

Erza stood unsure of what to do. Whether to further console her friend or simply let him be. She sighed, deciding to also succumb to her primal desire for sleep. The days been long enough, they could both go without more complications. Enjoy the upcoming break, I mean her and Jellal were only going to be gone for a couple days at most, so they'd have plenty of time together though she still wondered, "Why couldn't I just tell him I wanted to spend time with him?" She voiced almost inaudibly as she turned off the light in the kitchen and began to ascend the small spiral staircase. "Goodnight Natsu." She vocalized louder. Little did she know Natsu's keen hearing picked up her hushed self questioning from his spot on the couch. The boy heard his heart jump a beat, before brutally attempting to suppress the beating muscle. He simply lie there in the dark, listening to the sounds of Erza preparing for bed echo through the house. The creaks of the second story's floorboards resonating the loudest.

_'So that's why you were so bitter once you got here, I was right! You got it bad Boy, you remember what I told you about this and Dragonslayers right?' _The familiar deep voice resounded through his head_. _

_"Shut up Gecko. I liked it more when you stayed quiet."_

_'You know it's true.'_

_"It's better this way." _

_'And what? You realize this companioncy is a life long thing, right? You want to be miserable for that long?'_

_"I've already been miserable for most my life, not much is going to change in that department. If I have to choose between me being unhappy or the both of us, I'd rather just shoulder it. She doesn't deserve that, she deserves so much more. I'm just a fuck up." _

_'Dragonslayer magic is hard to control, much more so for fire. I fail to see how you're a 'fuck up', you even pretty much mastered that. So what you can't control Dragon Force? That's the pure incarnation of your Draconic instincts. The power of a dragon! Your's is so hard to control because not only do you have to control your own primal instincts that come with the magic, but mine that rise to the surface as well. It's a real pain in the ass, isn't it?"_

_"Doesn't matter about any of that, she probably doesn't feel the same way anyway."_

_'Never know __until you seek Boy.' _

_"Shut up Ladon I'm trying to go to sleep." _

_'Oh come on. We both know that's a lie.' _

_"I know, just shut up and let me think," and _with that the Fire Dragon receded back into his subconscious mind to tend to its musings.

He laid there for what felt like hours, simply mulling over his thoughts, his feelings. He knew when Ladon was right in the field earlier when he called him out on his feelings, but he simply didn't want to accept it. He didn't want to feel vulnerable or guilty about them, he didn't want to ruin the best relationship he's every really had with someone his own age, and it was simply frustrating to him to feel so helpless. His instincts called out for him to act on them, but he knew now was not the appropriate time nor place to do so. He still felt he needed to get a lot stronger so he could protect her. Plus the whole situation with Jaleel...Jalell...Jel- blue haired bastard really didn't put him in any better of a mood. _'I swear if he ever hurts her I'm going to turn him to a pile of blue ash!' He growled mentally._

_"Ash can't be blue dumbass." The deeper voice interjected, the second consciousness abruptly appearing. _

_"THE FUCK DID I TELL YOU ABOUT EVESDROPPING IN MY PERSONAL THOUGHTS, DAMN IT!"_ He roared mentally at the dragon, who was well humored by the reaction. His face assuming one of irritation underneath the scaly clad scarf.

He also made a mental note to become better with names, recalling with humor the time Gray froze his feet to the floor for calling him Gary the day after meeting him. Without actually realizing it himself, he drifted off into sleep.

* * *

_Natsu took in the scenery around him, it was obviously a place he would never forget nor was it a place he thought he'd ever see again. _

_Venice. The place filled with some of both the best and worst memories of his short life._

_He was currently standing at his favorite place in the whole city. A bridge over one of the canals where in the evening if you were watching the sun set, it reflected beautifully across the water. The countryside surrounding the body if water overshadowed by the star. He'd come here most days to watch the sunset the years with and even without his mother. _

_He looked down and noticed his physical appearance was no longer his teenage physique but rather that of his childhood, same goes to his clothing. He shrugged it off and skipped off down the narrow road. However he stopped as he smelled a familiar scent. _

_"Erza?" He whispered to himself. He followed the scent until he came upon the marketplace. The vast number of merchant stalls unoccupied and completely vacant. He saw the lone figure of a young Erza standing in the atrium playing idly with some marbles._

_"Hey! Hey Erza!" He shouted gleefully as he jogged over to her, confused as to why the red head was here in the firstplace, but he wasn't going to question it, this could be fun! _

_However the smiled he loved to see so much and the kind caring tone was __not what he received._

_"Ah! A-a-a dragon!" She screamed as she turned towards the approaching boy. Her face contorting instantaneously into that of absolute terror. This reaction stopped him dead mid-stride. Leaving him to watch in wide eyed shock. She started backing away slowly, however her legs trembled to much to move as she was paralyzed in fear. She stumbled over the uneven masonry and fell onto her butt. _

_"S-Stay away from me you monster! A d-dragon killed my parents, have you come here to kill me too?!"_

_"Huh? Erza what are you - GAHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHH-AHHHH!" Natsu cried out suddenly as he dropped to his knees gripping his chest. His body felt like it began to burn at an unbearably high temperature, which he knew shouldn't have been possible. He dropped even further to a prone position as he felt his bones, ligaments, and tendons start to break, tear, and shift. He spasmed uncontrollably on the ground. Flames licked the stone pavement, searing them a charcoal black. The young wide-eyed Erza just watched on in mute terror, to consumed by fear to lift a single finger. "E-ERZA, HELP ME! AHHHH! PLEASE! IT HURTS! STOPPPPPPPPPPP ITTTTTT__! AHHHHHHHHH!" Natsu watched in horror as his fingers elongated into sharp dark onyx talons. Somehow he felt wings start to protrude for his back where his shoulderblades were, and a tail start to grow from the base of his tailbone. His legs shifted at the knee joint, cracking painfully as they did so. He felt the sapphire scales erupt from under the skin of his now oddly shaped body, emanating a thick steam from the heat and pressure. He continued on in agony as his body assumed more and more Draconic qualities. He let off one last agonzied roar, sending a column of fire into the sky and the pain stopped. However Natsu noticed this bellow wasn't that of his voice anymore, it was the roar of a dragon._

_He took a moment to examine his new body. His neck had elongated, and his torso was long long and reptilian with a cream colored armored underbelly. He felt he had a three pronged tail that split just after it's base, large bat-like wings, and he felt his wings chafe up against what felt like spikes along the length of his spine. However he was soon alerted by another startling discovery...he couldnt control his body. _

_His heart dropped to the pit of his stomach as he, or the dragon he should say, turned it's attention back towards the cowering girl in front of him. His keen hearing picking up her quiet whimpers and beating heart. He felt himself give out a low growl. _

_"Hey cut it out." He told himself, but his body wouldn't respond._

_He felt his right arm start raising skyward, he attempted with all his might to stop it, however his body wouldn't respond. It reached it's peak, the large shadow completely covering Erza. Now quaking visibly in fear, her eyes tearing up. He could hear her small scared whispers for her Mom, Dad, and Uncle Gildarts. _

_"Stop." He told himself again, his voice shaking with emotion, fearing the outcome of what was to come. _

_However his body refused to listen to him again. The arm started it descent. _

_"STOP!" He roared to no avail. However this time to his horror the scenery changed, and time slowed down. The sky was dark with smoke and ash, he could see the destroyed buildings and bridges, the fires that raged across the city, the marketplace around him ruined and littered with bodies. However his sole focus remained on the scarlet haired girl. His gigantic scaly arm ever so slowly moving down to crush the small girl like an ant. He felt himself shaking with rage and greif, yet the dragon remained stoicly calm. _

_"GOD DAMN IT, WHY! QUIT FUCKING WITH ME! I LOVE HER, THIS WOULDNT HAPPEN! STOOOPPP ITTTTT!" He yelled at himself, he tried and tried as he may to stop the arm as it descended its final seconds. However her final words completely shattered him. _

_"Natsu...help me." She whimpered. _

_"NOOOOOOOOO!"_

* * *

Natsu felt water engulf him not moments to soon as brilliant orange flame erupted around his body, Immediately dousing out his flames. He felt steam bubble up around him as he rose to the surface gas pin gane coughing for breath, and for whatever reason his ass hurt a lot. He pulled his scarf down from over his eyes and realized he somehow had ended up in the river. Twisting his body around around, he found his deliverer.

"You okay Kid?" Gildarts asked with a generally concerned face, a mug in hand, as he peered down from the river bank.

"Gildarts? Wha-What happened?" He asked as he swam over to the bank, this is starting to be come an annoying usual occurrence for him.

"Well I came down to get some coffee before me and Cana left, and it looked like you were on the couch having a nightmare so at first I ignored it, but when the temperature on the first floor spiked twenty degrees and the couch started smoking I knew something was up so I grabbed your ass and I was just going to drop you in the river but you pissed me off by burning my hand so I punted you from the door." He said smirking slightly taking a sip of what Natsu could only assume was the aforementioned coffee.

"Bastard, that's why my ass hurts!" He shouted in annoyance.

"Yeah so what was that about anyway. I hope it was something worth almost lighting my house on fire for. " The older man asked in curiosity, as he glanced at Natsu who was drying off his clothes.

Natsu immediately froze and his face paled considerably. However he was lucky enough that the older man had decided to attempt at trying to gauge the weather for the day, as they had a long trip. "N-n-nothing. Just a bad memory, happens every once in a while."

'_Smooooooth. You sounded as suspicious as a toddler with his hand caught in the cookie jar.'_

_"Don't you ever have anything useful to say?!" _

_'Ignorant brat what about last night!' _

_"That's different!" _

_'How?! You stubborn little sh-' _

"Oh... that's odd, first time it's happened while you were here."

"Yeah, guess it was just bad luck!" He sounded more like he was trying to convince himself, however Gildarts remained oblivious.

'_Oi! Don't ignore me Boy!' Ladon roared. _Natsu had to attempt to stifle his laughter.

"Hahah well I guess, just don't do that while we're away I don't want to come back to a pile of ash!" Gildarts didn't seem the least bit concerned, nor did he seem serious or angry about the implication of Natsu burning down his house. Natsu gave him a wierd look but smiled none the less. It occurred to him Gildarts probably distroyed his own house numerous times.

_'Okay I've had enough idiocy for today goodbye.' Ladon said dead panning slightly. _

_"Wow...new record! Bye Gecko!" A deep, seemingly annoyed, grunt resonated through his head and he felt the the fiery presence one again receed into the recesses of his mind__._

"Hey Gildarts...can you do me a favor?" Natsu asked as he thought over the terrifying dream.

Gildarts put on a quizzical look, but he digressed. "Sure."

"Could you say bye to Erza for me, I have some thing important to take care of." The Dragonslayer asked timidly.

"Huh you ain't going with her?"

"Nah, just a couple days isn't it? She's with Bluey, she'll be fine." He responded scratching the back of his neck nervously, he figured this wouldn't sit well with Gildarts.

Surprisingly the man just narrowed his eyes slightly and frowned but the look disappeared in the wink of an eye and he downed the rest of his coffee. After sighing off the bitter liquid he spoke, "Whatever I guess, I know for a fact she'd much rather hear it from you personally, but I guess she wouldn't if something important came up."

"Thanks Gildarts." He said as he turned and started to walk down the street to find something to entertain him for the day.

"Yo...Natsu." He heard the Crash Mage call out to him. He turned and looked at him curiously. Gildarts' black eyes deathly serious. "Don't forget our promise."

Natsu stared for another second before turning fully towards him and grinning widely, "Wouldn't forget it for my life!"

Gildarts gave him a small smile and a wave, which Natsu returned, before turning to finish up the preparations for his trip.

"Hmm now what to do." He questioned himself.

_**Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgh.**_

"Well that settles it! Fooooooood!"He shouted as he began his hunt for a delicious breakfast. Let's just say this gained him more than a few looks.

* * *

Natsu had spent his morning by spending a few hours swinging by his mother's place, simply walking around, scaring people with fire, and other assorted things he could find to bring himself entertainment. By his sense of time Erza would've left for the train station several hours ago, Gildarts and Cana an hour before that. Natsu was currently stuffing his face with 6 full plates, stacked high, of waffles, pancakes, sausages, eggs, and bacon. He could barely stifle the laughter that came when he remember how the waitresses eyes bulged at how much food he'd requested. It was even harder to stifle it from the look he got when he actually started eating the food.

"Ara Ara, I thought I smelled the Salamander but I guess it was just a pig."

Natsu looked up at the unlikely intruder and found himself smiling. "Yo Gajeel! Didn't think you'd stick around for the break, plus I smell fine I have no clue what you're talking about." Natsu said completely taking the joke out of context, causing the older teen to sweat drop. Gajeel, wearing his usual casual attire which consisted of mostly black clothing and some weird feathery thing pinned on his shoulder, pulled out a chair and sat down across from him as he waved down the waitress. "Hey Lilly." Natsu said as the black exceed hopped down off of Gajeel's shoulder and onto the table. Lily simply gave a small nod of acknowledgement and remained silent, curling up into a ball on the corner of the table and falling asleep.

"Naw, I ain't got no where to go. So whatcha gonna do today? Heard Erza's bailin' town."

"Don't have anything planned, but how the hell does new spread this fast? I didn't even know til' last night." Natsu questioned unbelievingly, as he unquestionably stuffed a sandwich of two waffles, a pancake, a scrambled egg, and some bacon into his mouth.

"Beats me. Heard it from Levy last night." Gajeel finished hurriedly as the waiter walked over.

"Hello Sir, may I take your order?" She asked kindly, a sweet smile gracing her features.

However, she didn't deserve the gruff response that followed. "Eh, sure, I'll take whatever Salamander had. If this Pansy could eat it, I could." Her reaction was almost identical to the one she gave Natsu, which caused the boy to laugh hysterically.

"HAHAHAHAH, never gets old! Hey...wait, WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!" He roared as he stuck his head over the table to glare at the Iron Dragon Slayer, bits of chewed food flying out of his mouth.

"What? You deaf Salamander? I called you a pansy." He smirked as he butted heads with the pink haired pyro. During this time the waiter nervously backed away to fill the order. Luckily the cooking staff already had more food prepared after seeing the pink haired boy's appetite.

"You tryna start a fight metal head?" He said puffing smoke out of his nostrils as he glared intensely at the pierced man.

"Gihee! Maybe I am!" Gajeel chided, still smirking competitively.

"Okay we'll settle this later but for now food comes first." Natsu said nonchalantly as his attitude took a complete 180.

"Agreed." Gajeel said almost mimicking his companions behavior sat back calmly as well. The waitress returned with the mountain of food.

"Here you go Sir." She cheered again, receiving a grumbled thanks from the Dragonslayer, and he promptly started consuming the food like a vacuum...It took a LONG time for Natsu to comprehend that expression first time he heard it.

"So do you know who's sticking around?" Natsu asked, finishing up the last of his food. He honestly never really bothered asking anybody, but he figured it'd be nice to know now that he was going to be bored. He was also surprised to see how much Gajeel opened up to the others once Natsu got him aquainted.

"Well Ice Princes left for home, so did Bunnygirl. I think Levy is the only one still here." Gajeel said in between bites of food.

"Ah, figured you would know if Levy was staying or not." Natsu said with a smirk on his face, his tone held a high amount of suggestion in it.

"Huh why's that?" Gajeel questioned with complete obliviousness obvious in his reply.

"N-nevermind." Natsu said while sweat dropping slightly.

"Oh yeah what the hell happened to you?" Gajeel asked as he glanced over Natsu's cuts and bruises.

"Oh...well I sparred with Gildarts and it didn't end well. I also had a misadventure on the way home." He said as he glanced himself over, now that he thinks about it, he never actually saw the damage done to his body. A small look of surprise rose to the surface, but disappeared just as quickly.

"Gihehehe, no kiddin' I once saw him punch a guy through a city block. That was really something, geezer just walked away like nothin' happened. Too bad you'll look worse after I get done with yah." Gajeel gloated as he bared his sharp canines in a cocky grin.

"Bring it on metal head, I could take you with my eyes closed!" Natsu shouted as he stood up abruptly from his chair knocking it over. The rest of the restaurant turning silent at the stand off.

"Fine let's settle this right now!" Gajeel growled.

"Fi-" Natsu started but was cut off.

"U-um excuse me...a-are you ready for the check?" The frightened waitress asked as she stood besides the two Dragonslayers who were glaring intently at each other. Literally radiating a comepetivie aura around them.

Natsu's face paled horribly and his face drooped as he broke out into a cold sweat he glanced to Gajeel, and saw that he had a similar look on his face. "S-s-sure how much is it?" He asked as smoothly as he could which regrettably wasn't smooth at all.

"It comes out to 23,000 jewels." The waitress stated as she showed them the receipt.

_'You forgot money again didn't you?' Ladon asked nonchalantly. _Things like this were nothing new to Natsu. He was probably the dine and dash champion of Europe a point in time. However, he made a conscious effort not to do that here as it would affect Erza more so than him.

Natsu turned to Gajeel and gave him a grin, however it was an obvious fake by the cold sweat that continued to break out over his body. He was even quivering a little bit. "Hey Gajeel, Ol' buddy, Ol' pal, how much money do you have on you right now?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"U-uh, A hundred jewels." He answered nervously.

_'Hahah you two are a chip of the same block aren't you?'_

_"Shut up!" _

There was an awkward moment of silence as the Dragonslayers shared a look.

"RUN FOR IT!" They roared as they turned to barrel out the restaurant. Pantherlilly waking up from his short slumber and summoning his wings as they did so.

"W-wait!" Theh heard the waitress call after them however they were already at the door.

"You can bill Gildarts Clive! He's a good friend of mine!" Natsu shouted as they ran out the door and into the busy early afternoon streets of Magnolia. Natsu and Gajeel cracking up all the way. However as they ran, and got closer to the house, Natsu picked up a familiar smell, however there was several of them. The same one he smelled coming off Jellal. His eyes narrowed slightly, he didn't like it.

"Gajeel I'll meet you by the dorms, 'got to go grab something from the house real quick." Natsu said with a certain edge to his voice, Gajeel gave him a wary look but nodded his head in understanding. However he smirked as he couldn't miss this opprotunity to throw in an insult to his fellow Dragonslayer. "Alright pansy, just don't chicken out on me." With that he barreled on ahead, as the pink haired pyro cut down another street.

* * *

Natsu ran across roof after roof. He didn't see anything, but as he got closer to the house, the smell got stronger. He didn't like it. Not one bit. He finally reached the house, no one was outside, there was no sign of anyone else around either. That means there's only one option remaining. He sat there for several minutes in silence, listening intently for any sign proving him right.

He heard the shuffling of feet come from inside and the door opened. 4 black cloaked figure emerged. He narrowed his eyes, and felt his anger flare.

"Damn. What good is waiting here going to get us, we have no clue what her companion even is. How does Jellal expect us to kill it? That's not dandy." A suave male voice said. This only flared his already existent anger to the point of boiling over.

"Well, Wally we have to find out somehow. It's the only thing that has a chance to know that Erza's in trouble. Jellal will be super angry with us if we can't. Nya~." A feminine voice said sultrily.

Natsu couldn't control it anymore he snapped as he let out a feral growl, alerting the cloaked clad figured to his presence. He looked damn intimidating as his hair shadowed his eyes, steam radiated off his body, and smoke exited his nostrils after each heavy breath.

"Who are you?" The tallest cloaked figure asked, also a distinct make voice. Not seeming the least bit affected by the pink hair's arrival.

"Me? Ohohoho no, no. You're the one who's going to be answering the questions around here. However I've been called many things, a demon being one of them. I'll let you know what I am right now though..." Natsu said in an almost demonic growl. Several moments passed by completely in silence.

"I'M A VERY PISSED OFF DRAGON!"

* * *

**Finally I'm done! Took me a month I'm so sorry, plus it's not as long and I feel it's not as good as I wanted it to be, however next time is the time shit actually goes down I promise! Please Read, Review, and Follow it's greatly appreciated. Trust me I'm gonna blow your minds here ;D...hopefully xD. I've also been making plans to start a new story here soon as well, please PM me or review me with the suggestion but I was wondering if you guys wanted to see either Fairy Tail fic with an Attack on Titan twist that I think would be pretty cool, or an OC guild story, those look like fun to write, either way peace! Stay golden! I look forward to hearing from you guys! **


	6. Do the Honors?

**Hey guys! Ghost back again with Chapter 6! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and what not, good or bad every little but helps! I seriously love you all. Can't really express what those mean to me, but seriously thanks. After the long ass wait I'm not gonna keep you waiting. I'm also going to apologize in advance for its length I've just been super tired lately. On with the chapter! "Gajeel hit me off!"**

**"Typoman doesn't own Fairy Tail!"**

**"Really the best nickname you could come up with?" ;-;**

**"Yah gotta earn the good ones."**

**"God damn it!" Dx**

* * *

_Chp 6: Do the Honors? _

"I'M A VERY PISSED OFF DRAGON!" Natsu seethed as he stood on the roof glaring at the group of four. However much to his surprise they seemed relatively un-phased by the display of anger.

"Is this suppose to be intimidating?" The same calm collected voice from before stated. Folding his arms over his chest in a way that indicated he was bored or rather unimpressed even. "What can you hope to accomplish against the four of us?"

"We can find out by me roasting your asses or you just tell me what happened to Erza. Oh wait! Scratch that! Both of the things I just listed are happening no matter what." He replied still glaring daggers at the group.

"Sorry, that's a no can do. Nee-San has to pay for betraying us." A new voice chimed.

"The fuck? Betrayal? Nee-San? Who the hell are you people." He asked as his eyes narrowed.

_'Remember what you were told about her childhood boy.' Ladon stated seriosuly, anger evident as his voice cut through his his mind. _Natsu's eyes widened in realization. "Y-you bastards...you're from the orphanage aren't you?!"

"So what if we are?" The one called Wally said.

"You know what...I don't care about your reasons anymore...I'm just going to destroy you" He said with a vicious glare, the fire smoldering behind his onyx orbs making his threat seem all the more serious.

"Huh? A pink haired brat like you? What could yo-Ack!" Wally couldn't finish as his head was brutally smashed into the ground. Natsu had launched himself full speed off the roof as in the blink of an eye grabbed the man's face...which felt oddly cubic...and used his momentum to deliver the powerful blow. The stone work of the ground cracked under the pressure of the impact.

"Wally!" The feminine voice shrieked. "**Neko Tubes**!" She cried out. Natsu watched in mute disinterest as the purple seal appeared in her hands and four tubes shot out seemingly aiming for Natsu's limbs. He rolled to his left and the tubes shot past him, however he became alarmed as they changed their trajectory and started to head back towards him. He immediately shot himself headlong towards the girl, his legs giving a powerful push as they groaned in protest to try to cover the short distance, the stonework giving way under his feet.

_'Careful Boy, control yourself. This would be a bad time to injury yourself.'_ Ladon warned. Natsu grunted in response. He raised his fist back behind his head to strike. Searing orange and red flames swirled to life around it. He was sure the girl could feel their searing heat from her position. "Huuuuuuuuuuuaaaahhhh!" He roared, about to give the blow towards the feminine figure. She gasped in terror, stumbling backwards, and accidentally dropping her seal and thus her control on the tubes. Natsu smirked in satisfaction as he heard them clatter to the paved ground behind him. He was about to send his fist forward, however the familiar lumbering shadow that appeared on his right cause him to reconsider.

"Shit." Was the only thing he could think before instinctively moving his arm he was going to use to punch into the path of the oncoming attack. The large fish smashed down into his arm, the force of impact was incredible. He was barely able to sustain the block. That was going to leave a major bruise, he chastised himself for not activating his scales. "Guh!" He spat as his legs buckled underneath him and he was forced down onto his knee. "Damn this guy is strong." Natsu thought hastily. He instantly summoned his flames around his body, weaving under the arm of the massive man that had pissed him off _soooo_ much earlier and using his leverage he thrusted himself upwards and head butted him square in the stomach. The large man let out a sharp exhale as his breath was knocked out of him. Spitting out a glob of saliva, which luckily missed Natsu, as he was launched into the air and landed roughly on his back. His chest and fist now burned and blistered from the intense heat.

"**Kitten Blast**!"

'_Look out!' Ladon yelled. _

How ever it was too late and as soon as he whipped his head around to face the girl again he took the beam of purple magic directly to the face. He felt his head snap back slightly in recoil, the taste of iron filled his mouth and the familiar warm sensation flooded his nose as well. "Damn this isn't good!" No sooner did he think that than was his body cut shallowly in several places along his shoulders and arms. He looked over to see the final figure, the one who called Erza 'nee-san', with cards splayed out in his hand. Natsu leaned his head back and sucked in a massive breath, feeling his lungs fill with raging flames that did well to reflect his feelings as the figure prepared to throw more cards. The figures hand darted forward, unleashing a flurry of the razor sharp cards. "Bahhhhh!" Natsu unleashed his breath attack much to the figure's shock as it burned through the cards and the column of fire rushed towards him.

"AHHHHHH!" The male voice cried out in agony as the searing flames consumed him and exploded violently with ground shaking strength. Natsu saw a mop of blonde fly through the flurry of smoke, flame, and debris as it skidded roughly across the surface of the water. Coming to a rest, the now revealed deeply tanned man remained unmoving as he bobbed on the surface of the water.

_'That was a good hit he should be down...the others however..." Ladon analyzed. _

"O-oh my God...Shou *cough*..You bastard." The larger man Natsu had **Fire Dragon's Sword Horned** in the stomach had managed to somehow stand up on his shaky legs. He clutched at his already burned and bruising stomach as he panted and gasped for air. Natsu hadn't noticed at the time but his hood must've also fallen back at some point. Revealing a man with dark messy hair tied under a turban type head wrap, a eyepatch covering his left eye. His jaw was set in some sort of metallic stabilizer.

'_Ain't he the looker._' The dragon joked dryly, much to the Dragonslayer's amusement, however his anger quickly burned away any hint of the feeling. Natsu quickly wiped the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand as he felt the familiar sting of sweat dripping into his eyes. He heard his heart thundering in his ears, the high of battle coursing through his veins as his adrenaline raged. He remained in his defensive posture as he stared down the two before him. _"2 vs. 1. Haven't seen the big guys magic yet, and the chick has some weird obsession with cats." _

_'That's got nothing to do with anything.'_ The fire dragon interjected flatly.

_"Yes it does it's got everything to do with anything."_

_'W-what? T-that doesn't...'_ Sighing Ladon lamented, _'Just fight already.'_

_"Aye!"_ Natsu thought chiplerly, grinning enthusiastically, as he summoned flames onto his hands, about to charge into a blazing glory of battle. However he was cut off by loud groaning behind him.

"Ohhhhhh shit! This headache is totally not dandy, ouchie owwww!" The cloaked figure Natsu had slammed down early winced out with a sharp intake of breath as he clutched the back of his head taught by his left hand. The other arm serving as support on his knee. He pulled back his cloak's hood in order to assess the damage. The splotch of crimson that decorated his hand as he touched the same place in his short combed back dark hair gave him an answer. Natsu noticed his face, like he'd thought earlier, was oddly angular. His jaw and face was very well defined and covered with a grizzly layer of 5 o'clock shadow, and the flat ellipse glasses only served to enhance the appearance. He adjusted his flat brimmed hat as he looked at the flame fisted Natsu with his cracked glasses and stiffened, a scowl forming on his face.

_"God damn it, I can't be overly destructive here. This is definitely not a good place to have fought these guys. Should've thought it out a little more." _Natsu lamented as Wally rose to his feet again.

_'Please. You thinking? That's as preposterous as Erza sharing cake with you.'_

_"AHHHHH!" _Natsu growled in frustration._ "Shut up about that, you just realized that yesterday anyways! Stay on task you senile gecko! Why out of all beings my mother had to choose you?!"_

_'Says the idiot...plus Dragons are awesome everyone knows that.' Ladon grumbled grouchily knowing he'd been beat, but its not like he'd ever admit that.'Let's try to finish this up shall we.' _

Nastu rushed forward towards Wally in response. Ready to pound him back into the ground where he stood. Natsu hardly had time to react as the man lifted up his right arm to point at him, pulling back the sleeve with the other as he did so revealing a more cubic shaped appendages. His fingers folded so that his middle, ring, and pinky were folded against his palm. His thumb stuck straight up while his pointer stuck straight at him, "**Polygon Rifle: Preredering Polygon Shot.**" The cubed man muttered calmly. His hand turned into a large metal barrel, a odd looking attachment set upon its square shapes frame. It's barreled glowed an intense white, Natsu could feel his magic power flaring as he put it all into the firearm.

"_I-I'm not going to make it!" _Natsu panicked as he urged his body to move faster, however it wouldn't keep up with his demands.

The white beam lanced out as lighting speed as a defeating roar filled the air.

_'AESTAS!' _

Natsu's body tumbled back behind Wally at his feet as the momentum carried him past, blood leaking out onto the stone pathway as he layed there. Wally's arm returning to its orginal rectangular state as he stood there admiring his handiwork. The ground split as it ran the length of the street, thinning out as the distanced tolled. "Pfft. I knew the kid was all bark. They should teach kids to not interfere in a real man's buisness."

"Are you okay Simon? That looked really painful." The girl asked the large man.

"Yeah Milliana, got to give that too him. He hit hard. Good shot Wally." He coughed out as he soothed his aching abdominals. "However we have to get back to the matters at hand. We need to find that companion, I wonder where it is?"

"Well Jellal said it wasn't with Er-chan right?...I wish Jellal would let us have companions I'd have gotten the cutest of kittens!" Milliana voiced, the second thought sounded dreamy and definitely off track.

"Yeah but-"

"I'M RIGHT HERE!" Natsu roared as he snapped his eyes opening, swinging his lower body around to deliver a flame empowered sweep kick to Wally's legs knocking him off his feet and into the air. Wally didn't know what hit him as Natsu rolled onto on one leg, kneeling, and summoned his flames. They burst out explosively behind his left elbow which jettisoned it right into the back of Wally's airborne head. The cubic man cried out in pain as he was sent flying head first into the side of the Natsu's neighbors home. He slumped to the ground without so much as a sound afterwards.

_'I'm impressed you managed to move your head, that was a very close call boy.'_ Ladon commented, although suggestion was laced heavily in his voice.

_"Ah shut it you helped me and you know it. Don't be a bastard about it." _Natsu replied happy that he was still alive, however a little ticked that he couldn't do it himself and that he's still stuck here figthing these guys when he should be going after Erza. She was already hours ahead of him. Natsu stood there panting and blurry eyed as he wiped the blood out of his eyes. The magic projectile had grazed the length of his head, any deeper might've caused some sort of brain damage most likely. That was very lucky indeed. However he definately didn't get away unscathed, he was very rattled at the moment.

"Wally!" Milliana cried in distress. Her now exposed neck length brown hair bobbing as she did so. The red whisker marks on her cheeks scrunched up as she gaped open mouth in shock.

"Y-you're a companion?" Simon asked in utter shock as he stared at their objective.

_'Hahah, poor bastard thought he was going to have an easy job. Not only did he mess with a Dragon Slayer, his little group kidnapped the woman he loves! Ha! I swear humans are so much fun some times!'_ Ladon exclaimed in glee as he felt the anger of his host still boiling strong.

However Natsu his physical status was waning very quickly. Although he missed any vital damage, Ladon's override places a humongous amount of strain on his body as well as magic. Not to mention he's really been taxing his magic a lot these last couple of days plus the last ten or so minutes of fighting really haven't helped in that department. Plus he still had to fight Bluey. Natsu staggered slightly before regaining his balance. "Yeah, got a problem with it?"

"Tch." Simon scoffed, "Shouldn't be too hard to finish off a wounded dog like you. Nothing will get in the way of our plans for a perfect world!"

"Heh. What are you talking about? Besides...now I'm all fired up!" However his last statement lacked any sort of fire as his energy drained with each passing moment. After stabilizing his balance momentarily he launched himself at Simon with a fierce battle cry.

His explosive swings went wide, they were recklessly thrown out and were losing any sense of coherency very quickly. _'Not so sloppy!'_ Ladon warned on deaf ears. Weaving around the flame covered hands Simon easily got a solid grasp on his arm, lifting the pink haired boy up and over his shoulder like a rag doll before slamming him into the ground. Natsu's vision blinked white before coming back in a haze. Once again he found himself in a state where his body couldn't move. He layed there in the cracked earth, unable to move a single finger. _"After all of this? Why am I so weak still? No I'm not weak I'm just stupid and afraid...Heh I shoulda just burned everything...collateral damage be damned." _Natsu thought bitterly as he stared at the sky, he never knew something he always thought was so liberating and beautiful could be so mockingly boring at that moment. Not a cloud in the sky, it simply looked like he was staring into an abyssal blue haze. it's shade so plain an ordinary it was almost painstaking.

"Hmm, Millianna bind him up so I can finish him. I don't want any last second fits." Simon said as he collected himself.

Natsu felt the familiar tubes wrap around his wrists and ankles. Whatever power he had left was instantly sapped from him with contact with the tubes. _"Heh magic restriction. Should've guessed, glad I didn't get caught by these ealier. Would've been bad...not like it matters now." Ladon's silence at this point was harrowing to him, but he ignored it. He had more important things to think about...most importantly..."I'm so sorry Erza." _Natsu's head lolled forward as he was raised to Simon's height. He didn't even have the strength or will at the moment to lift it. Natsu's nose twitched, and he found himself smirking at the irony of it all.

"Any last words Salamander? I'm sure she would love to hear them before she's sacrificed. After that the Tower of Heaven will be complete, and Zeref along with Jellal will muster in the true world of freedom!" Simon mocked as he flared his magic power in preparation for the final attack.

"Hmm I find it funny that'd you'd choose that nickname as well..." Natus chuckled hoarsely to himself as he spat a bit of blood from his mouth. "..'Cause Metal Face is standing right over there."

Simon's dark eyes widened to the size of saucers as he made to survey his surrounding however as soon as he did so a long iron pillar collided viciously with the side of his head and he was rendered unconscious before his body even made contact with the ground. Milliana screamed loudly at the sudden assault as the Iron Dragon Slayer entered the scene. Dropping Natsu roughly as she turned towards the new threat.

"Ara Ara. What's the deal Salamander? First you take all the fun and then you go and get your ass kicked?" The dark haired teen chided as he walked towards them. His dark mane billowing in step as he walked towards them smirking, hands in his pockets.

"Huah! Natsu!" He heard exclaimed just before a small blue mass collided with his stomach. He lifted his head slightly to see the familiar teary eyed exceed.

"H-happy?" He said confusedly. He had thought Lucy left? Did she leave Happy behind? The tunneling of his vision cut him to the chase.

"Natsu, are you okay?!" Happy asked as he stared at the dazed pinkette.

"Gajeel," said teen glanced in his direction with a raise of the brow at the inquiry. "They took Erza...could you do the honors? I'm not in any condition to do so at the moment."

He watched as the large man approached the cowering girl. Her wide eyes darting around to the figures of her comrades to see if any of them were still able to fight. The pierced teen grinning downright sadistically as he grew closer. He stopped an arms reach away from the girl as he cracked his knuckles and rolled his neck. "Okay little missy...you and me are gonna have a nice little talk."

* * *

**Yeah sorry for the extra couple days wait, it was shorter than I'd planned. Writers block and all, however I really wanted to get the fight scenes down before the big fight next chapter. It'll be extra long. I've just been super tired and extra busy and I promised you guys a chapter I'm a bit disappointed I couldn't get more than this out by now so sorry guys! I'll make it up next chapter promise! Stay Golden! **

~Ghost.


End file.
